The Musician and the Samurai
by Pathless
Summary: AU Note to self: Accepting a bet from a rabbit is a terrible idea. Unfortunately for Kanda, he missed the memo! So now he's stuck...for the record, he had never intended to attend high school as a girl or gain the famous musician, Allen Walker, or should I say, Alice Walker, as his roommate. Arekan/yullen
1. The Bet

"I don't believe you. There's no way in fucking hell you could pull it off." Lavi reasoned.

"I could." Kanda argued.

"You wouldn't survive a week!"

"Ha! You wish, Usagi."

"So it's on?"

"Fuck yeah. What's the reward?"

"The loser becomes the other's slave for a day."

"That's the best you got?" Kanda's eyebrow rose, clearly unimpressed.

"You have any better ideas?" He was pretty sure Kanda wouldn't be able to come up with anything better.

"You have to buy all my drinks whenever we go drinking. For the rest of my life."

Lavi's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! No. You drink too much!" They didn't go drinking very often, but on the rare occasion they did, Kanda held his alcohol _very _well.

"Che, whatever, but raise it to a month."

"Deal! Loser serves the winner, for a month. Absolutely NO exceptions."

"Just the way I like it," Kanda replied, a smirk growing on his face. He needed to go get a whip…

"Would you like frills on your maid outfit?"

"Shut the fuck up. I won't lose." He was very confident he would win. His pride was on the line, after all. Well, not his manly pride though… There was good reason as to the elaborate prize. This was no ordinary bet.

**/Start Flashback/**

It was just another day. Another incredibly annoying day spent with an incredibly annoying rabbit that is. The city really wasn't his thing. There were just way too many people for his taste. He could barely even handle the baka Usagi!

"Yuu-Chan! Over here, come quick!" Lavi's voice rang out, disrupted the little peace he had conjured during the redhead's absence. He decided to ignore him. "YUUUUUUUU-CHAN!" His eyebrow twitched, but he refused to give in. "YUU-CHAN, THERE'S A PURSE-SNATCHER!"

He whipped his head around and glared at the mongrel who dared yell at him. "_And?_" He asked. It really wasn't his problem. He continued to walk down 5th Avenue, dodging people of all sorts. It was just so damn packed in New York City. Why didn't the rabbit just find someone else to deal with his fucking problems, or better yet, deal with them himself?

"BUT YUU-CHAN, IT'S A CUTE GIRL! WHAT IF HE TRIES TO RAAAPE HER?" At this point, Kanda was done messing around. He turned around, going against the crowd and returning to the brick building he'd ditched Lavi at. However, the Rabbit was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell are you?" Kanda snarled, eyes darting about in an attempt to locate the redhead. He noticed a small alleyway behind the building and decided to check it out.

Still wary, he noticed how grimy everything looked. There was graffiti covering the brick walls, and oil splattered the ground. Things ranging from nails to garbage cans to broken glass bottles littered the ground. He scoffed at it. It was truly disgusting. In fact, he had been about to turn around and leave when he heard the clanging of footsteps approaching from around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks and prepared himself for combat.

Sure enough, a man in overalls and a ripped blue shirt with messy black hair and thick glasses came charging towards him, a small white purse clutched in his left hand.

Kanda smirked, this was too easy. He leaned against the wall, trying to ignore all the dirt. It wasn't that he was germaphobic but…but just eww. He could only imagine what crap was on the wall and now it was going to be all over his goddamn sweater. Great, just great.

As the man passed, he stuck out his foot just slightly, so it wasn't so noticeable. The purse-snatcher was in such a rush to get out of there, that he didn't even spare a glance to the hooded raven-haired teen leaning against the wall. Consequently, he tripped. And fell right smack on his face, dropping the purse on impact. He didn't waste any time though, as he scurried to his feet and dashed away.

Kanda leaned down to pick up the small, white purse. It was a clutch, snapped together by gold. That wasn't real gold, was it? No wonder the guy had chosen this purse. Not even including the contents, the actual purse was priceless! What kind of person could afford this?

"Yuu," Lavi gasped, making a sharp turn around the corner, then halting upon seeing his self-proclaimed best friend. "Yuu got it!"

"Shut up." Kanda replied, tossing the purse to Lavi who caught it skillfully. That's when he noticed, they had company. A small white haired girl stood behind Lavi. She had extremely pale skin, and a very slender build. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a flowing red shirt, and black heels. Her long hair was loose in the wind, billowing around her. Somehow though, she looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. "That the owner?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This is umm…What's your name?" Lavi sweat dropped. Kanda face palmed. How could he just help a random girl? Things like this were normal occurrences here, so why bother to help now?

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your help!" With that, the mystery girl turned on her heel and left, not even bothering to receive her purse. Both teens looked after her in silence.

"I think I'm in love…" Lavi said, dreamily.

"How? You just fucking met the girl! You don't even know her name." Kanda replied, brushing off his cream sweater.

"I feel like I've known her all my life." Kanda pondered that for a moment. The girl did have a familiar air to her, but this was ridiculous.

"Snap out of it."

"It must be hard to be a girl." Lavi didn't seem to be listening. He had a dazed look in his eyes, and was staring off into space.

"What are you talking about?"

"Prey to everyone…Even if they were strong, they have so many predators…many more than men."

Kanda snorted. "You make it sound like they're doomed."

"They are!" Lavi insisted. "If you don't believe me, why don't you try it out?"

"Try out what?"

"Being a girl. I'll make a bet with you."

"Oh?"

"I bet you couldn't go one week as a girl."

"I could go an entire year." Kanda countered, an annoyed expression played on his face.

"Ok," Lavi grinned, "One year it is."

"What?!"

Lavi shrugged, "You reap what you sow."

**/End Flashback/**

"You know Kanda, summer's almost over. Don't you think it's time we prepare for next year?" Lavi questioned as he sank onto the plush grey couch in their apartment.

"Che, I already have everything I need." Kanda replied, making tea in the small kitchen.

Lavi smiled maliciously. "Did you forget already, my dear friend? You are going to need a whole new wardrobe!"

Kanda snorted. "Why do I put up with you again?"

"I'm your BFF!" Lavi exclaimed, throwing his arms up in excitement. As soon as he saw the glare from Kanda however, he added, "And because it's cheaper this way…" A heavy silence followed.

"You know, I've been looking into schools for Yuuuuuu! I finally found one that's not too far away. It's called The Masters School. It's only like forty-five minutes from here!"

"You want me to drive _forty-five _minutes every fucking morning?!"

"No, silly, it's a boarding school! It'll be absolutely perfect." Lavi could swear Kanda's jaw touched the ground.

"How the fuck is a _boarding _school a good idea?! I'm going to have a roommate, idiot! How do you expect me to keep the secret then? Plus they're _more _expensive!"

Lavi shrugged. "You said you could do it." He picked up the remote to the 15" black & white T.V. they owned, lazily flipping through channels. When he found nothing, he jumped up and grabbed Kanda's wrist, effectively spilling his tea.

"You spilled my tea." Kanda frowned, eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're going shopping! I'll call Lenalee!"

Kanda groaned as he was forcefully dragged out of their small apartment. He didn't fight back though, because this was something he was going to have to do. At least he didn't have to wear a wig…

* * *

He risked a glance back, to ensure he had not been followed. This disguise made everything so complicated! Why couldn't his Master just pick out something _normal_? Damn him and his love for beauty. These heels were _killing_ him! He slowed to a quick walk as he approached his building, the Black Order Recording Studios. It was a huge, black glass building that towered among most, even here in the big city.

He slipped through the sliding doors, and made his way towards the 'Staff Only' section.

"Hey, miss! Where do you think you're going?" Allen turned around only to come face to face with one of the security guards.

"Umm…I'm here to see Mas- uh Mister Cross."He replied smoothly with a falsetto voice. The man's face turned dark.

"I'm sorry, but that is not permitted." Shit, he _really _needed to get up there! He wasn't very fond of getting yelled at and hit by hammers…

"Ahh…umm…see ya!" He scrambled away, skidding down the polished halls, and up the stairs.

"WAIT! STOP!" Security chased after him, more joining the first man.

He kept running though, and didn't stop until he reached his destination; Room 17, Section 3. He knocked lightly before opening the door and entering the room.

He ducked the flying hammers as he proceeding to his Master's desk.

"What took you so long?!" The handsome man with vivacious red hair yelled. "I've been sitting here for _hours_!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "The woman under your desk says otherwise." A big-boobed blonde stepped out from under the desk, rolling her eyes. "You promised you'd stop doing that!"

Cross shrugged. "I remember no such thing, idiot."

"Yeah, whatever. Here." Allen shoved the bag of expensive wines at the man, who in turn opened one and poured it into a glass.

"Ah, nothing like a cold glass of wine! Oh, and here." He said, shoving a folder at Allen. "This is your new school. It's called The Mustard School, or some shit like that." Allen took the folder, studying the outside. It read in bold font,

**~Welcome, to The Masters School~**

* * *

**Sooooo, this is the first chapter of ****The Samurai and the Musician****! :D It is going to be a fairly long fic, so I hope you stick with me to the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review X3**

**-pathless**


	2. At the Bar

"I'll be right over!" Lenalee squealed as she shut her purple Timcampi(1) phone and dashed into her room to grab her purse. She streaked by her brother, causing his papers to scatter. "Ah, sorry Nii-chan, I'm in a hurry!" She exclaimed, as she reached her room, bursting through the door.

"Where are you going, my precious Lenaleeeeee?! You aren't going out with any boys are you?" He asked, pouting. She spotted her purse on her desk and scrambled to pick it up, hooking it onto her pleated skirt when she finally obtained it.

"No, I'm going shopping with some uh girl friends!" She lied; well it wasn't a complete lie if what Lavi had told her was true… "I'll see you later!"

"Noooo! My precious Lenaleeeeee!" Komui yelled after her, but to no avail as she was already half way down the street catching a taxi to 5th Avenue.

* * *

"LENALEE! OVER HERE!" Lavi shouted all while vigorously waving and attempting to get on Kanda's back to get more leverage. This of course, was a terrible idea (not that he really gave it much thought…) as he was immediately bucked off onto the cement sidewalk. He just jumped back up though and continued to wave at Lenalee. Kanda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He still couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Hey Lavi! Hi Kanda! What's the agenda?" Lenalee asked in a chipper voice when she reached them.

"We'll leave it to you! After all, you're the expert here, right?" Lavi asked, winking. Lenalee laughed at his failed attempt – eye patches tended to complicate winking – and agreed to help them out.

"So, where to first, Ms. Lee?"

"Hmm…we'll start at the very beginning, the basis of becoming female!" She replied a little too loudly as she began to receive some curious looks from passerby's.

"And what might that be?"

"Underwear of course!" He gaped at her.

"No. I refuse to stoop that low." Kanda was drawing the line. As if the skirts and dresses weren't bad enough already! There was no way he was going to let them dress him up in a bra and panties. He shuddered, even thinking about it disturbed him.

"Too bad, you already agreed! Unless…you forfeit the bet and I win? Though that wouldn't do you much good because the outfit I picked out for you is pro-"

"Ugh, where's the fucking store?" Kanda groaned. It seemed he had no choice. When all this was over, Lavi was _so _dead.

"Follow me!" Lenalee said, beckoning them to follow. She knew exactly where she was going now; the entire day's plan had already been worked out in her head.

After roughly five minutes of chasing those spritely ponytails through the New York crowds, they finally stopped. The two boys looked up to their destination, both reacting extremely. The redhead looked about ready to explode from excitement, while the raven-haired one looked like he was going to deflate any moment from dread.

"Here we are!" Lenalee informed them as she pushed open the door to _Lotto's Undergarments_.

"Yipeeee!" Lavi yelled as he ran into the store to…._explore_. Kanda looked after him in disgust.

A brown haired lady came up to them, looking down at her feet and bowed. "Umm, Hello! May I help you two with anything?"

"N-" Kanda started, but was cut off by Lenalee.

"Yes! Thanks so much! We need to get a fitting for her." She jabbed a finger towards the wilting figure known as Kanda. The lady gave them a confused look, noticing the slight masculinity of the 'girl', but quickly ushered them over to a fitting room.

"T-This w-way please." She led them through rows upon rows of undergarments. You name it, they had it; pink and frilly to black lace, it was all there. She finally stopped at one of the many fitting rooms. They were small cubes with a black polka-dotted hot pink curtain draped over the front. "Go ahead in." She said, releasing a timid smile. "I'll bring you some selections. Do you have any uh preferences? What are you guys looking for?"

"Thanks, Miss…uh, sorry what was your name again?" Lenalee asked politely.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! My name is Miranda, Miranda Lotto." The woman exclaimed in apology, completely flustered.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Lenalee waved her hands to calm Miranda down. "I'm Lenalee Lee and this is uh Leiko(2) Kondo…Yeah…" Kanda shot a glare her way; she was going to pay for that one. "Soo…um, we're looking for top and bottom. We need as much padding as possible for the top, and …uh design doesn't really matter."

"Certainly, what size would you like?"

"Umm…" Lenalee thought about it. "How about…" She sized up Kanda. "38D"

"Of course, I'll be right back with some options!" Lenalee thanked her, and then turned back to Kanda.

"What the fuck? Leiko?!" Kanda exploded. He didn't need an alias! Those were for like criminals and undercover people! …Never mind, but still, Leiko?!

"Shh!" The olive haired girl scolded, putting her fingers against her cherry lips. "Someone could hear you!"

"Too late!" Lenalee screamed and shot up ten feet into the air while Kanda…stood there unamused as Lavi ripped open the curtains.

"Done fucking around?" Kanda asked, annoyed. He was in a bad enough mood already. The Usagi _really _wasn't helping.

"Awwww, don't be like that, Yuuu-Chan! I know you love me more than that." Lavi informed the irritated samurai, and attempted to hug him. In the end, all he got was a good punch…in his only good eye.

"Hello? I have a few options for you to try out!" Miranda had returned.

"Thanks so much!" Lenalee exclaimed and parted the curtains. "Uh…Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that a few too many?" Her arms were full of bras and underwear – mostly fairly girly ones. There had to be at least fifty items in all.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't really sure what you wanted, so I just grabbed everything!" She replied.

"It's okay, Ka- uh Leiko let's start trying these on. Miranda, if you don't mind, h- uh she's kinda shy."

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes. Pardon me!" She exclaimed, and backed up.

"Oi, Usagi!"

"Mm?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kanda commanded the idiot rummaging through the large stack of female undergarments on the bench.

"Aw, do I _have _to?" Lavi pleaded, his puppy dog face on.

Kanda could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch. "Yes. Now, or you'll be sliced by Mugen!"

"Fine, _gaaaawd._" And with that, Lavi was gone.

Lenalee giggled. "Kanda, take off your shirt."

"Che, no thanks, I'd rather not face the wrath of your brother." He snorted.

"Come on, Leiko." She gave him an icy glare, eliciting a shiver from the other teen. Kanda sighed as he tentatively slipped his shirt off. "That's better! Now, where to start…" She picked up a red laced bra and handed it to him. "Put this on." Kanda stared at it for a long time, and then stared at it for a bit longer, convinced that if he stared at it long enough it would disappear. It never did.

* * *

Kanda plopped down onto the couch and plugged in his earphones, drowning himself in the music. He officially loathed shopping. Absolutely _loathed _it with a fiery passion. In the end, he had spent nearly two thousand dollars on what was, as far he was concerned, a bunch of crap. He stared silently at the bags from the miscellaneous stores they'd visited. It had turned out that Lenalee was an extremely talented guide. He had dresses, skirts, panties, bras, blouses - all of that shit. What was the point of all of this? A fucking bet. He was spending thousands of dollars, putting himself through demoralizing experiences (he was never going to be able to forget the bra shopping…_ever_), and going against every fucking principle he had in life…except one. He was still going against Lavi. As long as that principle was still intact he supposed he would live, well…most likely anyways.

He sighed. What was he doing? He had always looked down upon people that had self-pity, but what he doing now? Oh, only wallowing knee-deep in the crap. He checked the clock and grabbed his black jacket, turning off the lights of his shared apartment as he left. It was 7:43.

The outdoors had always provided great comfort for him, and it was no different now. His breathing slowed and his body calmed as he walked down the stairs to the street. He inhaled the sweet smell of the air. Some people would argue that air had no smell, and he supposed after a great deal of persuading himself, that there was truth to that – it was not the air itself, but the scents surrounding you carried by the wind. He continued walking at a leisurely pace, closing his eyes for a moment as if meditating.

"OI! YUUUU-CHAN!" Kanda's eyes shot open at the familiar voice, and a tick soon formed on his forehead. He however, walked on. "YUUUU-CHAN! DON'T IGNORE ME!" This time, he could hear faint giggles following the pleads of his…_acquaintance_. Actually, to be more precise, his roommate. He stopped and turned.

In front of him stood the baka Usagi roughly fifteen feet away, and surrounded by a small flock of heavily exposed women. He wondered how they weren't freezing their asses off.

"Yes, Usagi?" He asked, impatience written clearly on his face.

"Come with me! The ladies and I were just heading to Lavo(3) to grab a drink!" Kanda scoffed in distaste. He didn't really like Lavo. It was too loud and crowded. Plus, it was fairly obvious Lavi had already consumed a few drinks…

"I'll pass." He replied in a cold voice. He didn't have the extra money to spend anyways.

"Drinks are on me!" Kanda's will crumbled.

"Fine." He snapped, and walked closer to his uh roommate, following him out of their dead neighborhood and into the core of the city. The place that radiated dreams, life and hope with its light aura.

But Kanda despised it. He hated the memories that rushed back into his head every time he saw the lightness. He was always trying to erase it from his memory, but it never worked. Not for him anyways. Who knew what _he _was doing. For all he knew, he was just another blurry figure in _his _past.

Once they reached 39 East – 58th Street, all feelings had left him, and could say with confidence that he needed to drink. To drink and forget – he only wished it was that simple.

* * *

"Ano'er" He slurred, slamming down his fifth drink. By now, the world surrounding had become blurred. The music, the seductive offers, the dancing, the people; none of them mattered as far as he was concerned. He closed his eyes as he started on his sixth drink.

"That's not such a good idea, you know." He turned to see a girl with bright white hair and pale skin looking innocently at him with her sparkling silver eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered. Did he even know this girl? Oh yeah…she was that strange girl he and Lavi had helped a few days back. He looked at her again, studying and memorizing the details of her face. She was actually very pretty. No…that word did her no justice. She was stunningly beautiful. Maybe it was just the alcohol, or maybe it wasn't, but he had the sudden impulse to kiss her. Being in the drunken state he was, he acted on it.

Her lips were delectable. He pressed hard against her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hands to her thighs. She gasped and her eyes went wide. However, no matter how much she struggled, Kanda refused to release her.

Little had changed. He continued to ignore everything, but now, _now _he had company. This petite little girl he was currently snogging had slipped right through his barriers and he hadn't even noticed. Wait…he went back over that. He was currently _snogging _a random girl. He froze in realization, letting the girl break free.

"Shit…" He stammered in realization. He looked down once again at the now blushing girl in embarrassment. He may have been drunk, and the world may have been spinning, but he was now fully aware of his actions.

What happened next had caught him off guard.

The girl leaned up and kissed him. _Kissed _him. It was a sweet, warm kiss. Much unlike the previous one. "I'll see you around, umm…" He stared at her in complete awe until he realized that he had just been asked his name.

"Kanda, you?"

"Alice." She whispered to him before getting up to leave. "I'll see you around, Kanda." She finished as he continued to stare. He didn't look away until long after the girl had disappeared, fading into the crowd.

That's when it hit him. Tonight was not the right night to be partying. He should be resting! Tomorrow was the first day of school! September 1st had really snuck up on him… He needed to find Lavi now, so he could pay for the drinks and leave. _Shit_, where was he?

"Looking for someone?" He nearly screamed when he felt the hands wrap around his waist.

* * *

He was in denial. Quite honestly, he had no idea what had just happened. He had walked up to the handsome raven-haired teen, and then BAM! He'd been kissed. By a guy. The worst part of it was that he hadn't even struggled that hard. He'd even kissed the teen goodnight…There was no way he could let his master find out.

"Just another secret to keep…" He sighed as he made his way outside to prepare for the next day. School was starting after all. He supposed he shouldn't be out and about, but he was used to getting little sleep. The life of a celebrity wasn't easy by any means, so he was used to it.

* * *

1) I have made 'Timcampi' (I am aware of the spelling change) a phone company

2) I was looking up names and I found and chose this one because it said it meant arrogant. I don't know if that's true, but I thought 'what the heck' and used it.

3) As this takes place in New York City, I did a bit of research and ended up picking this bar.

And there you have it. Chapter Two X3 I'll try to update as much as I can this week, for next week high school starts…*gulp* Thank you so much for all the support! I appreciate it more than you could possibly imagine. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review ;)

-pathless


	3. The Evilness of Tape

**_Manipulated by memories long lost_**

**_The dust brushed clean from your mind_**

* * *

He ran through the streets, shedding his wig, heels, and furiously rubbed off his makeup. He wanted to get out of here. No, he _needed _to get out of here. He could feel the walls begin to crack. He didn't have long.

* * *

**_Running is no option for the criss-crossed_**

**_Inside his mind he is confined_**

* * *

The memories were too painful to linger. They would engulf him, he just knew it.

_"No! Stop it! Please!" Tears were streaming down his face now, there was no controlling it. "Please." He turned his eyes from the ground and faced his attacker._

_"Unforgivable!" The hunk of a man screamed in agony, pounding down yet another one of his friends._

He clutched his head. It was too late; he hadn't made it in time. He was beginning to attract stares; a young kid with bright white hair, pale skin, and a marring red scar down the left side of his face….

* * *

**_Vulnerable to the looks and stares from all_**

**_Human nature did it belie _**

* * *

"Holy shit!" A scream sounded in the distance. He couldn't really hear anything though. "It's Allen Walker!" The girls screamed, the reporters mobbed, and even some of the guys looked excited. However, no one comforted. They just wanted to see Allen Walker, the famous musician on the rise. So this was why his master had told him to keep his disguise on no matter what…He could feel hands touching him, hear voices screaming his name, see blobs that vaguely resembled humans surrounding him, and smell the heavy perfume in the air, but none of it brought comfort.

* * *

**_Lost is his soul; begging for savior_****_  
He waits and waits and waits still_**

* * *

No, it had been necessary. He had been losing himself. Losing himself in the past…

* * *

**_No comfort is found in the coldness of man_**

**_Lying, cheating, also shrill_**

* * *

He knew it wasn't healthy. He knew this _very _well. He was lectured upon this constantly by his master. That didn't mean it was easy to escape though. These were his only ties, his _last _ties to all his friends and his father… He wasn't ready to cut them. Not yet.

* * *

**_But amongst the good and evil stands one more_**

**_Innocent takes the stage~_**

* * *

What had even triggered this? He paused. Was there even an answer to that question? The attacks had begun to happen frequently, so there wasn't really anything too peculiar about this. But- this time felt different….His world went **white**.

* * *

It was an ugly colour. The way it stared at you with a blank expression, it's pureness, the mere _perfection _of it. There was absolutely nothing natural about it. That's why he had always hated hospitals.

Too much white.

Everything was placed carefully, nothing was personalized, and everything was sterilized. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know where he was. He could sense the blankness of everything. This wasn't his first time in a situation like this.

Eyes till closed, he sat up. He was met by a jab of sharp pain in his still foggy head. It was not enough to stop him though, just enough to remind him. To remind him of the pain he's caused so many others.

"ALLEEEEEEN! You're up!" Well, there went his whole not-opening his eyes-because-it-was-fucking-depressing thing.

"Umm, do I…know you?" He asked, looking up at the rambunctious man staring at him with a glint in his eye. As far as he was concerned, glints were bad. Especially glints in certain Asian doctors' eyes while they are holding chainsaws. Really, _not _a good thing.

"Nope! I'm your doctor, call me Komui!" That was the last thing he heard, before his world disappeared again, except, this time it was engulfed in a blaze of **red****_. _**

* * *

"Brother! You killed him!" _Ugh, what were people doing, talking so loud?_

"I did not!" Someone grabbed his arm and began waving it. "See, I'm very much alive, haha! My name is Allen Walker, and I'm aliiiiiive!" _What was wrong with these people? Namely the man…_

"You just killed an idol! How could you, brother?"

"Can you guys keep down the volume, please?" He sat up in his bed and observed the two noise-makers. One was his doctor, at least he was pretty sure…he had the same hair and beret, and the other was a pretty Chinese girl.

"Allen!" She glomped him, leaving him gasping for air.

"Ah, hello?" His voice didn't seem to reach her though.

"Oh my God, I love you!" She glomped him…again.

"DIE, ALLEN WALKER! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH TOUCHING _MY _LENALEE!" She'd forgotten her brother was there.

"I'm sorry! Are you guys dating?" He asked, trying to protect himself with his arms. The two stopped, dead in their tracks.

"I WOULD NEVER DATE MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!"

"We're just siblings." Lenalee reassured him. "He's just a bit…protective of me."

"A bit?" Allen asked. He was pretty sure that that was the understatement of the century, hell, the understatement of like the past twenty-million centuries…

"Okay, maybe like really overprotective, but" She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" The two waved him off, leaving him to sulk in the corner.

"So…you want to grab lunch? I have some friends that are also huge fans of yours!"

"I'd lo…" Wait a minute…. "What day is it?"

"September 1st, don't worry. You were only here one night." Lenalee responded cheerfully.

He was beginning to panic. He couldn't have missed it… "What time is it?"

"Umm…" She checked the wall clock. "It's…10:26." _Shit_, apparently he could.

"Ah! I reaaaally have to go! I'm so sorry…Lenalee, was it? I have something super duper important to go to." He jumped out of bed and scan the room looking for-

"Looking for this?" Komui handed him his umm 'feminine' disguise.

"Mm. Th-thanks. See you guys later!" He yelled back as he dashed out of the door. He was so late…

Komui turned back to his sister. "How did he know your name?!" She slapped her forehead.

"You brother, you." He gave her a confused look, but she said no more.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Masters School!" Damn, his head hurt like hell…he was never going to drink on a school night again. "I hope you all enjoy your stay, and find it most educational!" The student body groaned. They seemed to be familiar with this speech. Only the freshman and transfers were confused. "Now, please check your sheets and find your according guide. They will give you a quick tour of the school then show you to your dorm. Dismissed!" Finally, she was done! God, that principle sure knew how to bore the hell out of people.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at his paper to find his group. He had to hold it in front of his face though, because a certain _item_ of clothing kept getting in the way of his fucking reading. Damn Lenalee and her cruelties! At the time, he hadn't thought anything of 38D…He had just wanted to leave. Fuck. Just fuck. He liked that word….it was a good word he decided. It allowed him to convey all his feelings into one word…yes, it was a good word.

"Hey beautiful." A male voice sounded from behind him. He didn't really care though, why would a guy come up and call hi- Oh yeah…he was in 'girl mode'.

He turned around and came nose to nose with a boy…that was surrounded by five _more _boys.

"Che." They weren't worth his time. He turned and headed towards his group. The guys followed him. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Uh oh, looks like _someone _has a bad mouth." They all snickered. He had never wanted to slice someone into little bits then burn their remains in burning oil so bad before, andthis wasn't the first time he'd wished to do that. However, he figured a girl should be better than that, so with his eyebrow twitching, he turned his back and continued walking. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

"Fuck off!"

"Choosing the hard way, are we? Fine with us, right boys?" The leader of the pack turned to his followers who nodded in agreement, eerie smiles dancing on their lips. "Meet us here tonight, 8:30." The tall blonde handed him a slip of paper. "Come _alone._"

Were they crazy or something? Why would he even bother coming to some lame gathering of idiots? They probably just wanted to beat him up anyways. "And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know." The man returned, smirking.

"I asked a question. Answer it."

"Let's just say…your experience at this school will be anything but pleasant."

Kanda snorted. These people didn't know they were messing with. His skirt, bra, and flats may slow him down, but he was still Kanda Yuu and he didn't need his full strength to beat the fucking daylight out of a few lowlifes.

"Fine." He replied, trying to act shaken, and this time they let him walk away. He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face upon hearing the laughing about how 'scared' and 'intimidated' he was from behind him. He almost felt sorry for the poor suckers. Well, that was until he remember he didn't feel any sympathy towards others, much less people that wanted to kill him. That would be stupid. It was kill or be killed in this world.

"Hey Yu- ah Leiko-chan!" It couldn't be…_just keep walking, keep walking Kanda, keep walking_. He thought as he scurried towards his group at full speed. "Oi! Where are you going?" A hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around, catching him bridal style, and planted a kiss on the still shocked Kanda's lips. By now, Kanda was fully over the shock. The bright red hair and blindingly white teeth had helped.

"What the fuck was that Usagi?!"

Lavi snickered. "I was saving the princess."

"What?!"

He shrugged. "You almost stepped on a banana peel." He pointed at a banana peel that was conveniently placed right below him.

"…"

"So, anyways…what group are you in, Leiko-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what do you want me to call you? Yu-" A hand was slammed onto his mouth.

"Call me Kondo!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Sticking with traditions, eh? Okay, whatever _Kondooooooo_-wondo."

"What the fuck?"

"Well, if you give me a nickname then I'm going to give you one! It's equivalent exchange! An eye for an eye or whatever you prefer."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Kanda mumbled in response making the redhead snort.

"Never pinned you as the type that would care. But really, we should be going."

"What are you even doing here, baka Usagi?!"

"There you go with your nicknames again!"

"Don't think of it as a nickname. Think of it as a hatename."

"You two, what are you guys doing? Get to your groups!" The principle had arrived, obnoxious nagging and all. The two then observed that they were the only idiots not in their groups. They stood in the middle of the grand room alone. Everyone was on the outskirts by the towering pillars, circling them and staring.

"Sorry." They both said, bowing in apology.

"It's 'Sorry, _Ma'am_! And don't bow. Now go!" They ran off to their groups; Kanda to 4 and Lavi to 13.

* * *

The tour had been fairly uneventful, and Kanda was getting bored. This school was just a bunch of old buildings and grass. There was a lot of grass.

He was now staring the ceiling of his room. The texture was really nice…

God, he was bored.

There was nothing to do! He would go train with mugen, but couldn't find any sort of martial arts club. Just fucking fencing, and he really hated fencing. It was the lamest version of sword fighting ever. He didn't even consider it sword fighting. How could someone defend themselves with a bendy stick? Because really, that's all it was. A fucking bendy stick.

The room itself wasn't all that bad though. There were two beds, two dressers, two desks and a large window looking out into a fucking _grass_ field. The floor was carpeted and although there was no bathroom, there was a small countertop with a sink and an outlet. It was so blank though…no feeling of home whatsoever. The walls were white and all the furniture was metal. At least he didn't have a roommate though. When it had come around to picking roommates, he had put a nasty glare on his face and everyone had avoided him. _That _would've been awkward… He sighed. He should probably unpack…he glanced at the pile of boxes besides the bed he'd chosen. Well… they weren't going to unpack themselves.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from his bed that was currently just a mattress and a frame and went to start unpacking. He realized he didn't really know what was even in these boxes. Lenalee had packed them.

At the time, he hadn't thought much of it. He had thought 'one less thing for me to do', shrugged and left her to pack. Thinking back on it, that was a terrible idea. Who knew what she could've packed?! He had pretty much lost any faith he had previously had in her after that shopping trip. _Fuck._

He gulped and sat on the side of the bed, staring at the boxes, hoping that they'd disappear.

No such luck.

Two hours of staring later, they were still there.

"This is fucking pointless!" Kanda exclaimed and got up, wincing from the pins and needles he'd acquired from his lengthened sitting period. Then, he braced himself for the possible contents inside, and pushed open the first one, quickly jumping back like a child afraid of a jack-n-the box. However, the lid didn't budge. He examined it closer, still cautious, and noticed something he hadn't before. There was fucking tape on it. _Tape_, of all the ridiculous things! Why would someone even use that death trap? He hated it! Maybe it was because it always got stuck in his hair…but still!

Then he had an idea. Mugen! That would cut through the tape! Now…where was that sword…_think, think…_he drew a blank. _Think harder!_

Shit…it was in the boxes. He slapped his head, leaving a huge red spot on his head, and quite simply, more frustration. There was only one option left…he scanned the room, looking for anything that could possibly save him from this fate worse than death (well…not really) and snarled when he came up with nothing. He gulped and faced the box. He just hoped that mugen was in the first box. Otherwise, who knew how many boxes he'd have to rip open with his _fingers._ He shivered just thinking about it.

Then, he went into cat mode, slashing the tape with his nonexistent claws.

* * *

He had now opened every single fucking box (there were 9 in total, varying in size) and still not found mugen. He'd found a bunch of other crap, but not mugen. Just his luck! Lenalee was so fu- He saw a glint among the shredded remains of the boxes and his scattered possessions. So, he did the only logical thing – jumped it…and regretted it immediately.

He could swear he saw stars when his head connected with the silver frying pan. However, it wasn't a silver frying pan for long. In his fit of rage, he had crushed it. Demolished it. Ended it. Really, it wasn't even recognizable as a frying pan anymore. However, this hadn't quenched his thirst for revenge upon his evil possessions. He had to destroy more!

By the time he had 'quenched his thirst', the room was in shreds. Every nook, every cranny was filled with bits and pieces of cardboard. Worst of all, he still hadn't found mugen! How hard was it to find a sword? He should've at least gotten a cut from the blade. He sneered as he collapsed onto his bed. Funny, that was the only thing left untouched from his fury. He felt something hard at his belt….

Sure enough, he had found it; mugen.

Now, one would think he would be happy, overjoyed even, but he was anything_but _that. He drew mugen and faced the room, facing all his anger onto it and lunged. But…

God must really hate him.

A short knock sounded, and a bright white haired girl with pale white skin walked in. She wore the school uniform – a navy blue pleated skirt, a white blouse with a tie matching the colour of the skirt, high socks and a black blazer with the school emblem on it. She looked suspiciously identical to the girl at the bar…

"Hello, my name is…" The girl looked up and her mouth dropped. Kanda, by now had fallen into a pile of fluff (previously a box) and was staring at her with bloodthirsty eyes holding a sword.

"Name yourself!" Kanda commanded, redirecting his sword towards her.

"I was about to!" She yelled, pouting cutely. He stared back at her, waiting. "What?"

"Name yourself!"

"Oh…My name is Alice! What's yours, Mr. Grumpy Samurai?" Shit…it _was _her.

"What the fuck did you just call me, Moyashi?!" He arose from the cardboard bits, slowly approaching her.

"What the hell did you just call _me_?!" She replied.

"Why? You deaf? Didn't hear me, _Moyashi_?" He asked, closing in on the small girl. Just as he was about to reach her though, he tripped. On the _fucking _fucked up bastard of a frying pan and fell strait on his fucking face in front of on the fucking white haired girl. Great. Just _fucking _great.

The girl, now stifling a laugh, noticed his disheveled, tape-filled hair. The laugh was released.

"T-Tape problems?" She asked, now rolling on the ground.

Kanda found himself asking himself why he couldn't just die on the spot. His subconscious answered:

_Because of the Usagi! You must defeat him at all costs!_

…Right, he'd forgotten. Speaking of forgotten, he checked the time. It was 8:29.

"Fuck!" Kanda exclaimed and left the room, heading for the gym as it stated on his slip of paper. He didn't make it very far though, because a small yet surprisingly strong hand stopped him by his wrist. "What?"

Alice snickered. "You might want to change before you go anywhere."

He gave her a hostile look, but it quickly changed to a look of pure annoyance when he noticed the poor state of his clothes. The skirt was backwards, his blouse was ripped and partially unbuttoned, and he wore no shoes or blazer. He was yet to notice his hair.

Five minutes later with his skirt and blouse straitened, blazer and shoes on, he looked into the mirror and gasped…well in took breath, because he doesn't gasp. That's a girl thing after all. He noticed his hair, and that was a _huge _problem. His beautiful hair had tape stuck in it.

At 8:47, he's finally managed to get it out, and re-clean his uniform, as he dirtied it in the process of beautifying his hair. Let's just say it was a long and intense process for time's sake, okay? By now, however, his mood had gone from incredibly irritated to completely murderous. The poor blokes who threatened him…

"Where are you going anyways…What's your name?"

"Kondo, and none of your fucking business, Moyashi."

"It is! I'm your roommate!" Alice justified, tugging at his sleeve as he tried to leave. "I'll just follow you anyways."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Watch me." She stuck her tongue out.

"Fuck off and don't touch me!" He yelled, breaking free of her strong grasp and sprinted out of the room and towards his destination.

* * *

"What took you so long, sweetheart? You're late." The leader spat in his face.

"Sorry, I forgot." He replied, shrugging. "Where's the rest of your group?" He looked around, the gym was empty.

"They're not coming. I thought we could have some," he snickered, "_alone _time."

"You're wasting my time." Kanda deadpanned, turning to leave.

"I have a proposition for though, _beautiful_." Right on cue, men slipped out from the shadows, barricading every door. There seemed to be at least fifty. Grinning at the 'helpless girl's' expression, he continued. "You're mine for the rest of the night, no, the year, or I'll feed you to my boys." He gestured to the surrounding forces.

"I have a proposition for _you_." Kanda replied, unfazed. "How about we have a duel? You pick a sport, and I'll fight you. I win, you fuck off. You win and we'll move to your deal." After the blonde got over his initial surprise, he smirked.

"Okay. It's a deal." A murmur arose from the men, but was quickly silenced by a wave of his hand.

"You choice?"

"Fencing."

* * *

Allen stared at the room in disbelief. It was in shambles. Fluff covered the ground, some of the furniture was overturned, and Kondo's possessions scattered the room. He sighed. They hadn't exactly gotten off to the greatest start, and here he was thinking she looked like the guy from the bar. No, that was impossible. That _guy_ didn't have boobs, or a terrible temper. He'd been sweet, from his lips to his heart.

God, this disguise was beginning to rub off on his behavior… _Not _good.

He began to pick up the room, and felt oddly at peace. It reminded him of old times. He laughed to himself.

"The good ol' days…" He muttered. It was too bad that attack had come. Who knew where he might be now if it had never happened…He shook his head. He needed to stop dwelling on the past.

He organized Kondo's possessions neatly on her bed once all the fluff had been taken care of, and then turned to his own pile of boxes. He wondered what was inside, after all he'd come late so he hadn't been able to pack his own stuff. He wondered who'd packed them…probably someone from the agency. Hopefully, he gulped, _not _Cross. That could lead to a _lot _of awkward situations, especially since his roommate was a girl.

Now he was nervous…he couldn't do this! _Deep breaths Allen, deep breaths. _He squatted by the first box and prepared to open it. However, a gleam caught his eyes before he could even touch it. He jumped up and hid behind his bed, shuddering. The box was sealed with his most despicable enemy.

"S-s-staples…"

* * *

I finished! Believe it or not, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written…dedicated to my readers! :D Thanks so much for all of your support, I hope you liked this chapter. I was in a really weird mood when I wrote it so my sense of humor might be a bit strange, but I personally found it hilarious. :3 Reviews would be awesome! (and might help me update sooner ;) )

Thanks for reading!

-pathless


	4. None of Your Business!

He couldn't believe it. A fucking _thug _had just challenged him to the 'elite' sport of fencing. He rolled his eyes. He didn't really have a choice now though. He couldn't fight his way out. Well…it wasn't that he couldn't, but he didn't want to endanger the bet. If he fought they might find out his true sexuality.

"Fencing?" He growled. Maybe he could change this guy's mind. He didn't even know the fucking rules.

"Yeah, or are you too scared? Would you rather have a flower petal battle?" The guy taunted.

"What the fuck is a 'flower petal battle'? And no. I'm more scared for you than I am myself." Kanda replied.

"Oh? Well I suppose now would be a good time as any to let you know that I ranked first in this last year's national tournament." He winked, and his followers snickered.

"So?" Kanda asked, following the guy to the fencing mat.

The guy gave him a look, as if wondering why the hell this 'girl' wasn't scared shitless. "Need some help with that equipment, darling?" He asked, watching in amusement as Kanda struggled to get into the protective clothing.

"No." He replied, finally getting it on, and slipped the helmet over his head pulling out his ponytail.

They stepped onto the mat, and faced off.

"My name is Matt by the way. You are?"

"None of your business." Kanda snarled in return.

"So…you ever fenced before?"

"No."

Matt laughed. "I noticed. Your stance is off."

"Yeah, whatever.

"Need the rules?"

"I just have to get you with the stick, right?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"We gonna go, or what?" Kanda asked, tired of talking. He wanted to get this over with.

"Sure." Matt tossed him the 'stick'. When Kanda caught it he raised an eyebrow. "You play any sports?"

That caught him off guard…well; he could wield a sword...

"No."

"Seriously?! Well, this is going to be interesting…Zaikon!" He called out, and a subordinate stepped forward.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please referee this match."

"As you wish, sir!" He turned to face the mat and raised a flag. "Ready?" He asked, receiving a curt nod from the two. "Begin!"

Matt lounged forwards, right hand in front and left behind his back. Kanda observed his movements closely, mimicking the form. He was torn between keeping up his façade and beating the crap out of this guy. In the end, he decided on both. Why not, right?

As the blow reached him, he twirled around it, barely staying inbounds. He turned to face a very surprised looking gang leader. It was all he could do to not smirk. His expression was just so priceless as he watched Kanda's blade hit his chest.

He smirked, "Touché."

"Fuck! You really never fenced before?" The guy asked, throwing off his helmet.

"Yes."

"Beginners luck?" He suggested, squaring off again.

This time, Kanda took the offensive side, landing a hit before Matt could even move.

"Holy fuck! You ever done anything sword related?"

Kanda shrugged. He didn't really want to tell this guy he had a katana on him at this very moment.

"Seems as if we have no choice then, boys." He said, sighing. "Get her!" They all drew their weapons, ranging from hammers to swords, and charged.

* * *

"Perfect!" The room was finally spotless, and all his bags had been unpacked. After the staples had been taken care of, it had been a complete breeze. He had been a little surprised at Kondo's choice in furnishing though…Based off their first meeting; he'd figured her more of the darker colour type. Well, just not pink and frills. _That _was weird. What had really weirded him out though, was when he found a poster of himself in one of her boxes. Who knew he had fans like that… It didn't matter though. He thought, as he plopped down on his red sheets. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was already past ten. Kondo should've been back…right? Yeah…she should've. _Maybe I should go look for her._ Allen resolved, grabbing a coat and leaving the room. He soon realized however, that he had no idea where she'd gone…

As it turned out, he just ended up wandering the campus and getting completely lost. So much for helping his roommate. That was…until he heard screaming. It seemed to be coming from his right…He broke into a sprint, following his ears. They were much better guides than his mind was. His sense of direction had never been very good...

Sure enough, he could soon identify the words coming from…he scanned the area, the gym.

"Get her!" _Shit…_He hoped he wasn't too late. He slammed into the door without slowing down, and barged through. He had made it just in time for the show.

Kondo stood in the middle of the gym surrounded by fifty plus armed teens and she was smirking. _What the hell is she thinking? _He thought, preparing himself to help her.

"You'll regret attacking me!" She yelled, glaring at her enemies who seemed to back down in intimidation. That didn't stop them from charging though.

Allen was sure she was going to die. "Kondo! Are you crazy?! There's no wa-" He stopped when she began to fight. He'd never seen anything like it.

They all attacked at once, yet somehow she held her own. He followed the blur of her figure as she darted through the swarm of men. He noticed that she did not once draw her blade. She fought hand to hand, or in this case, hand to weapon with the rare exception of her using the butt of the sword. Despite the impossible task, she looked calm – like she was in her element. She looked like she was honestly having fun. Though he was happy she wasn't wearing her usual scowl, he was slightly disturbed by the fact that his roommate only looked at peace while fighting. It was…disturbing.

He then realized he'd come here not to _help_ not admire and watch. He was beginning to have second thoughts though. It wasn't like he was untrained in martial arts- he actually had a lot of experience, on the street and in a dojo. No, it was more like he felt that he'd…disturb the grace. Now, this may sound weird, but the way Kondo was fighting resembled dancing more than fighting. Allen fought to get the job done, but Kondo…she was on a whole different level. Her moves were polished, getting the job done as neatly and gracefully as possible. Perhaps…he should leave it to her.

So, he took a seat on the bleachers and watched, regretting not having brought popcorn. It really was a great show. Kondo kept her game throughout the entire time; flipping over swords, kicking out weapons, and still never actually drawing her blade. After five or so minutes, the only person left opposing her was the leader.

He snarled, "Looks like it's just me and you now, _babe._" Kondo gave him a look of disgust.

"There's a Moyashi in the bleachers." Allen nearly fell off his seat. She had known he was here the entire time?!

"A…mushi? What?" The leader asked, confused.

"A beansprout." Allen replied, getting out of his seat, and descending down the stairs. "That's what she means."

"Che, why are you here?" Kondo asked, well, more like demanded.

He shrugged. "You were gone too long. It's pretty late."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, like ten-thirty?"

"…_And_? Why do I care?"

"Curfew is at nine-thirty!" Allen yelled, exasperated.

"Then why'd you come?"

"Yes indeed, why did you leave, _Alice Wok_?" The three of them whipped their heads towards the door only to find the headmistress standing right before them.

"Ah…I can explain!" Allen shouted out, flustered.

"Really? I'd _love _to hear that."

* * *

"I've decided on your punishment." She proclaimed; pacing before the two of them, one with a head hung in shame and the other with an annoyed expression on her face. "Neither of you have entered the music program, correct?"

"No." They both responded, one nervous and the other uncaring.

"Well," she continued, smirking. "You see, we're a little short on acts this year for the school festival."

"You wouldn't-"

"Silence Miss Kondo! As I was saying, we need more acts. As punishment, you two will be responsible for creating a fifteen minute act of your choice. It must, however, be cleared first by me."

"Headmistress Luk, don't you think that's a little bit too much to expect? I mean, neither of us has any musical experience. Right, Konda?" Alice said, nudging Kondo with her elbow.

"Uh, er yeah." Alice tossed her a disbelieving look. That had to be some of the worst lying she'd ever heard.

"Silence! You have one month to complete it."

"What the fu-fudge?" Kondo stumbled. She had nearly spilled it…

"You should be grateful I did not expel you!" They gaped at her. What kind of school expelled people for passing curfew? "Hmph. Dismissed!"

"Thank you Ms. Luk." They both mumbled, leaving her office with the weight of a new challenge bearing down upon them.

As soon as they'd left the room, Kondo lost it.

"What the fuck? Why the hell are we being punished?!"

"Curfew."

"Of all the fucking ridiculous things!"

"So…what should we do?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

Kondo glared at her. "For what?"

"The act…I have zero musical talent, you?"

"…I …don't either."

"I know! How about we stage a fight!"

"That's not musical."

Alice shrugged. "It doesn't have to be."

"Che, I'd rather die in a hole than perform on the same stage as you."

"What?!"

Kondo shrugged. "You're just a little Moyashi."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Name's Alle-ice." _Shit…that was close._

"What's that? Don't even know how to pronounce your own name?"

"Shut up! I bet you don't even know your first name!" Alice screamed. By now, they'd long since reached their room. They were now just standing there arguing.

"_Yuu_!"

"You, what?" Kondo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Uh…_you_ don't need to know." She covered, putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

"I do!" Alice replied, following her roommate into their room.

"Where'd all the shit go?" Kondo asked, suddenly aware the room had changed.

"I cleaned it Ms. Grumpy Samurai." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you." Kondo said, flipping her off and proceeding to her side of the room. She made a wide circle around the frying pan (if you could even still call it that) when she saw it on the floor. That was _before _she saw the horror.

Pink frilly curtains draped over the window, pink frilly bed sheets with matching pillow cases decorated her bed, and posters and paintings covered her wall. "Lenalee is so dead!" She yelled, drawing her weapon and slicing up the frying pan, leaving Alice to stare at her.

"Who's Lenalee?"

"An…uh friend."

"Why do you want to kill your friend?"

"None of your business!" Alice sighed. This was going to be an extremely long year if this was the best conversation they could manage.

"One more question."

"Another?"

"Why did you use your sword just now?"

"Why not?"

"You draw it now, but not when your life was in danger?!"

"…It's none of your business." She'd gotten her there…

"Stop giving me that shit!"

"It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Whatever." Alice replied, tired of this conversation. "I'll figure you out one way or another."

Kondo gave her traditional 'che' before getting into her bed.

"You're not going to change?"

"No."

"Oh…okay. Goodnight."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

He was staring at the ceiling again. This was miserable. It was all that damn Usagi's fault. Now he couldn't even fucking sleep. It was three am on a school night and he was staring at a fucking _ceiling_. Smart, _real _smart.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. This was so strange. He never thought he'd live with a girl, yet here he was, rooming with one. He supposed it was slightly different though. After all, right now he was also a girl…kind of. He may've looked the part, but he was pretty sure he didn't act it. His voice had been taken care of thanks to Lavi's pills (he didn't really want to know where they'd come from), but he didn't talk like a girl. He didn't even mean a stereotypical 'girly' girl. Any girl, really. If it hadn't been for those damn pills he would've been found out for sure…

"K-Kondo?" Alice whispered, propping herself on her elbow while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He was never going to get used to that name…and much less Leiko…

"I'm leaving." He replied, getting up. He was going to find a damn place to train if it killed him.

"What?! Why?"Alice shot up, fully awake.

"Che, I'll be back don't worry Moyashi." He replied, snickering.

Her face went red. "W-w-w-what? N-no! Ugh." She said, pouting. "Whatever. I'm coming with you though."

"You're not."

"I am!"

"No, you're not." He said, glaring.

"I am!"

"Stay here!"

"We need to practice!"

"…"

"Neither of us has any experience and we have to have it in a month!" Kanda didn't know how to respond to that. The truth was, he had lied. Yeah, big shocker, but he did have musical experience. Maybe it would make the whole thing easier if he game out clean.

"It's fine." He replied, teeth gritted. "I play an instrument."

"Really? You lied!"

"Yeah."

"Well... I play an instrument too."

"What?! Which one?"

"Uh…I play the uh…"

"I play the electric guitar."

"Really? I can..uh do gymnastics?"

Kanda just stared. What the hell was her problem?

"Sorry, sorry. Umm…I can play the ukulele!"

"Be serious Moyashi!"

"Fine. I play the piano." She said grudgingly.

"Can you sing?"

"What?!"

* * *

**I've decided to update more frequent, shorter chapters instead of inconsistent slightly longer chapters. As of now though, updates might start getting weird because of school, but I'll try… Umm…a few things I want to mention…first off, The Masters School is actually a real school, so if you're curious you can look it up. It's located a little out of NYC. The school in my story **_**is**_** this school, but keep in mind they're not exactly the same. Secondly, I'd like to give a little preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews! Okay, that's it ^^ I hope you liked it!**

'**Till next time!**

**-pathless**


	5. Suspicions

The question he'd been dreading had been asked. Could he sing? Yes, he could sing. He was Allen fucking Walker for crying out loud! He just couldn't let anyone find that out. He may look completely different now, with the long hair, makeup, and women's clothing, but one can only be so stupid. If Kondo heard him sing she'd put the two and two together. After all…there were only so many people in their teens with white hair. He sighed. What should he say? He could lie, but that didn't seem right. This girl had had the courage to come clean and confess, so he should too, right? He could always change his voice…

"Beansprout?"

"Huh?"

"Can you sing?"

"Y-yeah…I guess." Well, there was no taking it back now. He sure hoped he wouldn't live to regret this…

"Come with me." Kondo replied, grabbing his wrist.

"Oh, so now you want me?" He rolled his eyes. This girl was a complete mystery to him which was weird since he could always read girls fairly well…maybe…she was not a girl? That would explain why she looked like the guy from the bar, why she was so strong, and why she was always so secretive…wow, it explained a lot of things…but, that wasn't possible, right? Well…he would have to look into that one. How funny would that be if they were actually _both_ guys? He stopped himself at that thought.

"Ridiculous."He muttered, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"What is?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

"Whatever, we're almost there."

"Where?"

"Our new practice place." She replied as they reached an end to the path they'd been traveling on. "Welcome." She smiled. It was a teeny smile, but it was _real._ Allen couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you."

* * *

As they entered the music room, Kanda couldn't help but sigh. It felt so strange to be with another person. He'd never outwardly admit it, but the Moyashi wasn't so bad. Sure she was slightly nagging and kind of strange, but she was okay; more tolerable than the rabbit at least. The more he thought about it though, the stranger she seemed. He began to wonder more about her. She had just appeared in his room all of a sudden and now he was sharing secrets with her…She was fairly mysterious, and it brought out his curious side. He found that was excited to hear her play…an emotion he'd given up long ago. Yet somehow, she seemed to elicit it from him.

"Can we seriously use all of this?" Alice asked, examining the numerous instruments. There were drums, guitars, wind instruments, brass instruments, string instruments, everything really, and it was all contained in this little room… "This piano is amazing! Can I touch it?"

Kanda snorted. "Of course." He then proceeded to pick up an electric guitar, hooking up the speakers, and setting up a microphone for Alice…who was currently hopping around the piano determining whether she could tough it or not. "Just fucking play it!"

"Okay, okay!" She said, sitting down on the bench tentatively. But…once she sat down, Kanda could feel the change. It was subtle, but it made a difference. The Alice he'd known was gone – replaced with a stranger. No, not a stranger. This person was not Alice, but he felt that he knew her somehow anyways…Maybe it wasn't even a she. He had no clue, and it was frustrating him. He was used to going through life being sure of everything, and now all of a sudden his center of gravity had been disrupted.

"What song?" She spoke so quietly, it took him a moment to register it.

"Whichever. I'll follow you."

Alice nodded her head, closing her eyes and began to play. Pressing her fingers down onto the keys, she truly looked at peace. Kanda found himself captivated by the swaying motion of her body.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now" _

Kanda sat in awe. He wasn't easily impressed but this, this was something. He knew this song, but he didn't join in. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

_"And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight"_

He could feel the heart she was putting into this. It was as if she was singing the story of her life.

_"And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am"_

He could never match this…ever…

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"_

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

She began an instrumental, her fingers flying across the board. He wasn't even sure if she was still completely conscious because right now she felt so distant. A million miles away, Alice was playing and Kanda was watching. He was getting really anxious. He knew this voice…maybe not _exactly _this voice, but it had the same undertone as…as…it was on the tip of his tongue!

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am"_

She now looked up, staring at him. No… not at him, she was staring through him.

_"I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am"_

Kanda didn't know what to say. He wasn't a huge fan of that song, but then again there weren't many songs he liked. He was rendered speechless regardless; however.

"You never joined in."

"What?" Kanda asked, looking up.

"Did you know that song?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you play?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. It was such a simple question, yet he had no answer. He could've played, yet he hadn't. Was it really just because he thought it was beautiful, or was it something else? Perhaps…perhaps he also saw himself in that song.

"That song. It…"

"It means a lot to me. It was the first song I ever heard. When I was little I… was in a traveling circus. There was no time or money to waste on something other than the bare minimums. Life was tough, but it was fun." She said, gazing into his eyes with a sad look. "It didn't last too long though. There was a horrible fire. It took my father, and injured me beyond repair…" He waited for her to continue, but she never did.

"I…understand." He said, crossing the room, closing the gap between them. He leaned down, as if to kiss her, but stopped abruptly and patted her head…really awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm okay now. We should…practice." She broke the contact, eyes glued to the ground.

"Che, whatever." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest causing Alice to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing…You're just…strange."

"How so?"

"Well…I don't know how to phrase this exactly, but you are different. You're not like other people I've met. You look like a girl and a beautiful one at that, but…"

At this point, Kanda was getting nervous – let it be known that that did _not _happen very often.

"But?" He asked, urging her on.

"But…I'm no longer sure. You're somewhat…" She sighed.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to upset you." Shit, could she have really figured out his secret?

"Just tell me!" He snarled, slightly harsher than he had meant to.

"I-I…you remind me of someone…" _Fuck….not possible…_

"Who?"

"Umm…it was actually a he…"

"…"

"Yeah…umm his name was…come to think of it, I don't know. Do you have a brother?"

"..."

"I think I might've run into him at a bar."

"Mmm…"

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"NO!"

"…"

"I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you, but…you can trust me. I may be able to relate in more ways than you could ever imagine…"

"Yeah…whatever. Let's practice."

* * *

**Three weeks later (One week remaining before the performance)…**

"Okay class, today is a very special day!" The entire class groaned. They were seniors and had a very good idea of what was going on… "Don't give me that." The teacher said, frowning. "Today will be dedicated to cleaning!" _Great,_ Kanda thought. Just another reason to have to look at those hideous sheets…then something hit him…literally. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper and examined it.

_Hi :)_

_- __All __Alice_

He sighed. He couldn't believe she was in his fucking class! She was like fifteen – a sophomore! Yet, here she was in _his _advanced course! There was something wrong with that…this was fucking multi-variable calculus for crying out loud! And the Moyashi was ranked second in the class! He couldn't help but smirk. He supposed he didn't really mind as long as he stayed in first… Another wad of paper hit him.

_You free tonight? I'm going into the city, wanna come?_

_-Alice_

Kanda stared at the paper. Was that even legal? Not that he really cared, but he was pretty sure the headmistress would frown up two of her students sneaking out into the huge city of New York. He shrugged, and nodded his head. He needed to get new bed sheets anyways…

"Ms. Leiko?" The teacher's voice sounded, but he wasn't really paying attention. "Leiko? Ms. Kondo?"

Shit…she'd been calling him… "Yes?"

"Can you tell me the answer to number ten?"

"Yes." He stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, watching the clock and wondering if tonight would ever come…

* * *

It was almost time to sneak out – he just had to finish cleaning their room. Kanda was _not _looking forwards to that…He didn't really want to go near the few things that had survived his wrath in the boxes. Who knew, maybe there was still tape!

"Hurry up Kondo!"

"I'm trying, dammit!"

"The little boxes scaring you?" Alice teased.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled, leaning down towards the scary box. Sure enough…there was tape on it. However, this time he had his trusty companion at his side…

"Mugen, first illusion!" He drew the katana and sliced open the box.

"What the _hell _was that?"

"…"

"Leiko?"

"Don't call me that, baka Moyashi!"

"Whatever, Kondo?"

"What?"

"I think…there's tape on your sword…"

"It's a kata- wait, what'd you say?!"

"There is tape on you _katana_." Alice replied slowly. Kanda looked down, and froze. "K-K-Kondo?"

"THIS WORLD SHALL RUE THE DAY THEY MESSED WITH MUGEN!"

"Kondo, _chill_."

"I REFUSE!"Alice grabbed his wrist and threw him into the box.

"Seriously!" She yelled, but he was no longer listening. He was looking at…something.

"Allen…Walker." Alice froze.

"What about him?"

"Nothing. Let's leave."

"But the room's not clean!"

"Let's go." Kanda urged, wanting to leave. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He felt a small buzz. He took out his cell and checked his messages:

_New unread message from Unknown Number:_

_Hey Yuu!_

_Lenalee and I are just heading down to the city, wanna meet us at Lavo's for a drink? Pweeease, Tyki's coming! And uh Lenalee says she'll tell her brother you uh…raped her if you don't come._

_Seeya there!_

_Your BFF_

_Aka The devilishly handsome redhead_

_If you still don't know who this is because you deleted my contact again then suks! :P_

* * *

**A preview of the next chapter will be awarded to all reviewers ;D**

**'Till next time!**

**-pathless**

**BTW The song used was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls XD Feel free to look it up :3**


	6. Drugged

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course!"

"…but…isn't it kind of…illegal, Lavi?"

"It's 100% illegal, why?"

"…"

"Well, let's go wait for him at the bar. I'm sure Tyki's already there!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes as her rambunctious friend bounced off to the bar. "So, you guys dating or something?"

"Not yet!" Lavi replied, winking. Well…sort of winking anyways. It didn't quite work…

"Well, if it isn't my favorite redhead."

"Tyki!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran towards the tall, dark, and handsome man approaching them.

He laughed, "Long time no see. How's it going, Lenalee? You look stunning as _always_."

"Thanks Tyki!" She giggled.

He winked back at her.

"Uh…not that I'm not excited to see you and stuff, not to be rude or anything-"

"Sorry Lavi, but you're always rude."

"Whatever Lenalee. As I was saying before being so _rudely _interrupted," He glared at his Asian friend. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well there was an accident over by the bar, so I came over here."

"An accident?" Lavi asked not all that surprised. It wasn't that uncommon.

"Yeah…some girl got hit while crossing the road. There was a bunch of commotion and I couldn't get a close look. The damn police got in the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, is Kanda coming?"

"I dunno…lemme check." Lavi pulled out his phone, scrolling through messages.

_New unread message from Yuu-Chan:_

_I can't come tonight. Something…came up. _

Lavi's blood ran cold. No way….

"Tyki…"

"Yes, my little bunny?"

"This accident, was it right outside of Lavo?"

"Sure. Why?" Tyki responded nonchalantly, not quite getting the urgency of the situation.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" He replied, sprinting full speed down to the bar. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

"So…where are we going, Kondooooo?"

"Shut up, you're annoying me."

"Awwww, tell me! Pweeease!" Allen begged, looking up at Kondo.

"A bar."

Allen raised an eyebrow. It seemed so unlike his roommate to choose a bar. "Really?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"What bar?" He asked for no other reason than to get on his friend's nerves.

"Lavo, okay? Now shut the _fuck _up." She replied, quickening her pace.

"…I've been there before." He replied. That was the bar…how funny.

She seemed to pause for a minute, cursing to herself. "Che, you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He said, skipping over to her. He had to keep up his act better…

"Oi, be careful!" Kondo yelled out to him, as he danced into the street. She followed closely behind, nervously. Suddenly, a large man walked by. He wore a trench coat that barely hid his large stomach, and the hood was up concealing his face. Allen didn't notice though. He was already half way across the street.

Kondo looked at him in fascination before realizing that he was rather…suspicious. The man had been walking at a brisk pace however, so he had already caught up to Allen. Before she knew it, he had passed Allen with only a slight brush of their fingertips.

"You coming, slowpoke?" Allen yelled out to the now way behind Kondo.

"Yeah…" She replied, jogging to catch up.

"So, are we still going to the bar?"

"No. Let's go…eat at a restaurant." He answered, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Lavi.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever Ms. Grumpy Samurai."

He followed Kondo through the city. She wove with all the experience of a master through the packed streets. It was a beautiful night. Though the stars were barely visible, the weather was perfect – not too cold or hot, and the lights were amazing. There was something about New York that drew him in. The lights, the people, the shopping…he wasn't entirely sure. He just felt a sense of belonging, and it warmed him. The only other place he ever felt that was when he was on stage…

Damn, why was it so dark? It was only like…like…what time was it again?

"K-Kondo?" He asked. His feet felt like lead…

"What?" She replied grumpily.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

His knees began to buckle. "Everything is…so…dark." He collapsed on the sidewalk, people parting around them not even sparing a glance at the unconscious white-haired girl and the screaming raven haired friend. After all, they were just two in a world of billions…

* * *

Kanda paused when he heard the Moyashi speaking nonsense. He looked back, freezing on the spot. _Shit…_ He ran over to his fallen roommate in a panic. What could he do? Best to go back to the school he supposed… The hospital wasn't an option. Not if they didn't want to get caught anyways. Let's see…he would have to hurry. Alice didn't look so good. Her face had been drained of the little colour it'd had. He ran through the crowds, pushing and shoving earning many dirty looks. With her resting in his arms, he ran and ran and ran. His mind had blanked out, filling with only one purpose – get back.

The lights that had always annoyed him blurred as he sprinted. Everything blurred until all he could see was the road ahead of him. He forged forward still. He was pretty sure they were almost there. Now all he had to do was get in undetected. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be all that hard though. They hadn't had any trouble on the way out.

He let out a sigh of relief as the gates came into view. It wasn't over yet though…Alice hadn't budged since her collapse and it worried him. She was breathing, but her pulse was so light it was barely detectable.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt!" He suddenly noticed the men standing on top of the gate. Were they crazy?

"What the fuck? Why? Who are you?"

"We are of the Akuma Army. Now hand her over!"

"And if I say no?"

The three of them smirked, their black hair and long gray coats fluttering in the wind. "You'll regret that."

Kanda smirked. "Che, not likely." He replied, sitting the Moyashi down and drawing his weapon. It was always with him…

"DIEEE!" They yelled in unison, jumping from the gate and pouncing.

They were good, but Kanda was better. It wasn't much of a battle, as it was over in seconds. He had kicked the first two then butted the third with his katana. He scooped up Alice and hopped the fence, not stopping until they were in their room with the door locked. He was disturbed. Why was Alice being targeted? Who was she exactly? And more importantly…why did he care so much? She wasn't much more than a stranger after all. What made him so protective? He was pretty sure had it been the rabbit he'd have let him die. Was it because she was a girl? He didn't think so…

He laid her down on the bed gently before going to get a damp washcloth. He picked out a small navy blue one he'd found in his stuff amongst the frills and brought it to the sink running it in cold water. He finished by squeezing the excess water out before walking back over to Alice's bed. He spread it over her forehead. Apparently he hadn't gotten enough of the water out though, because it soon began to drip down her face.

He panicked, attempting to wipe it off. He really lacked experience in this field…That's when he noticed. Alice's face was smudged, and there was red on her left cheek. At first he thought it was blood, but soon realized that it was not coming off when he rubbed it with the washcloth. To think that the Moyashi had been wearing this much makeup this entire time.

"Holy shit..." He said, hands freezing up, and his eyes glued to the other's face. There was a long red scar on the left side of her, or should he say _his _face. Allen Walker, the famous musician's face to be exact. He tore off the wig that he now knew hid much shorter hair of the same colour. Sure enough, there it was. This really was Allen Walker. _The _Allen Walker. Lavi and Lenalee would be flipping out by now, but he was just shocked. The girl he'd kissed had been…a boy. And no, it couldn't just be any boy, now could it? Boy, he must be God's favorite person to pick on, because _no. _It just _had _to be Allen _fucking _Walker. Damn, he needed to have a good talk with this boy. He reached down to attempt to shake him awake. That is, until he realized that he too had some secrets hidden.

He was Kanda Yuu – a fairly well known martial artist known for his frightening accuracy and lethalness. Also male. This was getting way too complicated. Was this bet even worth it anymore? He was no longer sure.

Maybe…he should just let him be. Even if _she_ was actually a _he _and that _he_ just so happened to be Allen Walker, maybe, just _maybe_ he could let it slide this once. He did look pretty innocent lying there. He began to wonder why he'd been attacked again. They had said they were of the Akuma Army, but what the hell was that? If it was an army there had to be more, but were they all that weak? Probably not. Those guys had most likely been more of a test than anything else.

"K-Kondo?" Apparently someone had decided to wake up on their own. He checked the clock. It was past two am.

"What can I do for you, _Allen_?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Wh-what do you mean, Allen?" He asked, obviously trying to hide it longer. It wasn't quite working though. Whatever he'd been using to raise his voice had worn off, revealing a much lower, masculine voice.

"Oh, don't even bother!" Kanda yelled, ripping off Allen's shirt and bra. "See? _Flat._"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…I didn't want to deceive you!"

"Oh?" Kanda asked, unamused. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. "Then why? I fucking _kissed _you and you did _nothing _to stop me_!_" He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"It was you after all!" Allen accused, tearing Kanda's shirt off as well.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Just returning the favor." Allen replied, turning his head and crossing his arms.

"Che, somehow I always imagined celebrities to be a bit more, oh I don't know, _gracious_?_"_

"Whatever Kondo, or is that an alias too?"

"It's Kanda."

"Wait…you're Kanda?!" Allen exclaimed, giving him an incredulous look.

"That's what I just said baka!"

"Like _the _Yuu Kanda?" Allen asked in excitement, ignoring the insult.

Kanda smirked. "So you know me?"

"Of course! I mean… uh yeah."

Kanda snorted. "I never thought you actually were Walker. I heard the similarities in your voices, but really…this is just plain fucked up."

"Yeah. Here I was thinking I was living with a girl the whole time…"

"Che, I had suspicions."

"Me too, but neither of us called the other out."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Why were you leaning over my bed while I was sleeping?"

Kanda looked at him like he was crazy. "Not whatever you're thinking!"

Allen laughed, "Okay okay, but really. What happened?"

"You collapsed and then some nut jobs claiming to be from some 'Akuma Army' attacked us. They were weak as shit though, so I pounded the crap out of them."

"So, other than you 'pounding the crap' out of these guys, what happened?"

"I don't know. You uh collapsed." Allen facepalmed.

"Well, I can see this isn't going anywhere, so one last question before I go to sleep."

"What could you possibly want now?"

Allen grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close.

"How 'bout another kiss?"

* * *

Allen could feel his pulse rapidly increasing as his lips met the samurai's creating immediate electricity. And to think he'd thought their first kiss had been perfect… Some tiny alarm was going off in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. The pleasure was just too good.

It ended quickly though. Before he knew it, he was being flipped over and pinned to the bed by a very angry looking Kanda.

"What the _fuck _was that?!" He asked, glaring down at him with cold eyes.

"A kiss, ba_Kanda_." He replied, his body longing for those hard lips again.

"What was that?"

He ignored the teen's words, as his southern regions were beginning to complain. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" He topped Kanda, not taking a second to once again smash their lips in a swirl of passion and desperation, well…on his side anyways. He could feel his partner struggling weakly below him, as if not to wanting to hurt him. That didn't matter though. He'd become a creature of instinct. Whatever it took to find pleasure – he'd do it with a smile on his face.

He ran his tongue along Kanda's stomach, teasing his nipples slowly. A smirk grew on his face when he heard a suppressed moan from the raven hair's mouth.

"Ugh, _Kanda._" He groaned, throwing his head back, and moved his knee into Kanda's rapidly heating groin.

"Moyashi?!" A complain came from under him, but that wasn't important. He plunged in again, however this time something was different. His head _hurt_ like hell. He didn't know what it was, but the pain was excruciating. He was losing control, and fast. His movements became rushed, and his eyes blind. Perhaps…he hadn't been in control this whole time. Maybe…maybe something had happened…he didn't know. His mind felt so sluggish. Every thought took so much effort. Maybe it wasn't worth it. Wait…what was he doing again? Why did this always happen to _him_? He was so prone to confusion. No. He refused. He was _not _that weak. He was Al..Albert? Damn...he couldn't remember. Everything was out of focus. His world was going in a downward spiral, and despite everything he tried, it would not stop.

He could barely feel it as his body sagged, drooping lower onto Kanda's. When he finally passed into the world of dreams and nightmares, he didn't even notice.

* * *

I'm sorry if this seems rushed…but I know where it's going, so I believe that there is a good reason for everything that is happening or that has happened. I hope you liked it! Once again, I will give a preview to anyone who reviews!

Thanks for reading!

-pathless X3


	7. 3 O'Clock in the Morning

The family encircled the long wooden table, dining on elegant food. A very large man sat at the head, the rest had their eyes on him.

"Was the operation a success, Tyki-pon?" He asked the man besides him, also dressed in a dress suit, hair combed back neatly.

"No…he was not alone." Tyki answered.

"Is that so?" He laughed. "How interesting."

"Aww, Lord Millennium, can't we play some more?" A petite girl with spiky hair pouted.

"Where's the sweets?!" A ripped man with an angry looking face yelled, asking.

"You already had too much, Lero!" The umbrella replied. Apparently…it could talk.

"Do we get a task too?" A teen dressed in punk clothes with his lips sewn shut asked.

"Yeah!"His twin seconded.

"Be quiet, Jasdevi! It's for me!" Rhode scolded, playing with a broken doll.

"Now, now everyone." The fat man said, gesturing for silence. "There will be plenty of Allen Walker to go around."

* * *

"Moyashi? Moyashi?" Kanda shook the beansprout with all his might, but he didn't budge. This was so wrong. He took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. Much to his distaste, he ended up calling the damn Usagi. The phone rang, and in his hurry he nearly smashed the damn phone because _God _it was taking fucking forever! His foot began to tap the floor, the sound resonating throughout the room, and his tongue clicked away…

"_Hello, you've reached Lavi! Whether it was intentional or unintentional, feel free to leave me a message! After all, being my sexy as hell self, I-" _The voicemail system was cut off as Kanda shut the phone…hard. It was quickly reopened though, as his finger pressed the '4' button to redial the annoying rabbit. Yeah…Lavi was on speed dial. Somewhere, Kanda filed a note in his brain to undo that. His mind jumped to attention as a particularly loud and irritated voice filled his ear.

"_Hiya Yuu-chan! What can I do for you? You do realize it's like three am, right?"_

"Get your ass over here."

"_Where?"_

"The girl's dormitory." He snarled.

"_Guys aren't allowed in there!" _

"Then what the fuck am I?"

"_Umm…well your case is special. Have you _seen_ the principle? She'll fucking _kill _me! _Why_ do you want me to come anyways?"_

"It's urgent okay? Just get your fucking ass over here!"

"_Okay, okay. This better be worth it…one more thing, I thought you deleted my phone number?"_

"Just get over here you fucking rabbit!" He yelled, slamming his phone shut, eyes darting back over to the unconscious teen on his bed. He brought his hand to his temple, in impatience. The, _the _fucking Allen Walker was lying in his bed dying, or some shit like that, but he had no idea as for what to do. Sure, he wasn't a dumbass with shit for brains, but the medical field had never really been his 'thing'. It wasn't that it bothered him but it just wasn't interesting. Then arose the question, what was he interested in?

_The Moyashi…_

He literally slapped his head for that one. It had no right to make up crap like that! Because, what the hell had that been? He needed to lie down and clear his head…

"Yo Yuu-Chan, wassu-HOLY SHIT IS ALLEN WALKER! Man, why didn't you _tell _me? I would've fuckin' grown wings and flown here just to see him or-or-or like gotten a huge hammer and flipped myself here or-or-or….."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Can I touch 'im?" Lavi asked in excitement, ignoring Kanda completely.

"I called you here to _treat _him, not admire him, you dumbshit! And you never answered me!" The samurai snapped, grabbing the Usagi by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards Allen. "Does it look like he's napping to you?"

"Well…it _is _3 o'clock in the morning." Lavi replied, with a momentary frown being reminded of the sleep he _could _be getting right now. Kanda's question remained unanswered.

"He's like dying or something."

"Or something? Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Don't you always rant about how you want to become a doctor?"

"…"

"What?"

"It was a historian." Lavi answered finally, a bit disappointed in his friend's lack of memory.

"Yeah, whatever. Same shit. So, heal him."

"You want _me," _he pointed to himself, "_Lavi_, to heal to famous musician Allen Walker?"

"…Do you have Komui's number?" Kanda asked after realizing exactly what he had proposed.

"I have Lenalee's, is that ok?"

"Whatever. Just get her fucked up brother here."

"Okay, whatever ya say Yuu, whatever Yuu say."

Kanda snorted in indignation, but made no further comment, the brief relief of stress settling back in. This was looking not so good…beads of sweat were condensing on the Moyashi's forehead and his face was a clammy white with eyebrows knit together as if in pain.

"Lenalee's coming too!"Lavi exclaimed as his phone shut with minimal sound.

"Why?"

"'Cause Allen Walker is like her idol!" The eccentric rabbit began to flail his arms around. "And he's like…like… like… like…..well, ALLEN WALKER!"

"Che, whatever. Apparently he's also a cross-dresser."

"What does that make you then, Yuu-Chan?"

"This is a bet."

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you…why are you shirtless? I mean, your body is super hot and whatever, but…why?"

Kanda's mind froze up, and blurted out the first random excuse that popped into his head. That was not something Lavi needed to know…"I was taking a shower."

"Putting aside the fact that there are no showers in your room, what exactly happened?"

He really didn't know how to answer that question. It's not like he could just out right say, 'He pinned me to a bed, rammed into my mouth, then fainted.' Yeah…not happening.

"He collapsed." That was simple and straight to the point, perfect. That would do, right?

"Well, yeah I kinda figured that, but _how _exactly did it happen, and now that I think about it, why is he even here?"

"He's my roommate, duh." Kanda deadpanned. Wasn't that obvious by now?

"Wait…so this is…that girl we saved?"

"We saved her purse, not her."

"So then it _was _her!" Lavi cried, jumping up.

"Yes."

"That's hilarious! Here you two are, both guys dressed as girls, roomed together and desperately hiding a secret. It's perfect! HA! Just wait 'till Lenalee hears about this…

"Already did!" Lenalee burst in, face lit up in excitement. "It's so romantic!"

"Why the hell is that romantic? and…How did you get in here?" Kanda asked, hoping to receive an answer this time around.

"Oh, the door was wide open and the lock was like totally busted." She replied.

"…"

"Yuu…-Chan?" Lavi poked Kanda, wondering if he was still alive. Ever so slowly, Kanda's head twisted around and glared at Lavi like never before.

"You! You broke my fucking door?! Without even knocking first?!" Kanda exclaimed, choking Lavi.

"N-N-No. I totally knocked!"

"I would've heard you."

"Well…it was a quiet knock." Kanda raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "A v-v-very very _quiet knock."_

Luckily for him, a certain man decided to burst in at that very moment, breaking Kanda's death grip.

The Chinese man exploded into the room, arms full of heavy equipment. Why he had a flamethrower though was slightly worrying… "I'm hereeeeee!" Komui gasped. "Lenalee, why are you here?"

"It's Allen Walker, brother!" Lenalee defended, pouting.

"I WILL KILL HIM!"

Lavi laughed nervously. "Well actually…he's already kind of dying here."

"THEN LET ME ASSIST HIM!"

"Lenalee, a little help?"

"Nii-San, snap out of it! Allen Walker is an idol, _not _my boyfriend."

"BUT HE'S MALE, ISN'T HE?"

"Well, DUH!"

"THEN HE NEEDS TO DIE!" He ripped out his flamethrower, letting the rest of his things drop to the ground.

"Wow, thanks. I've known Lenalee for what? Like five years and I'm _male_, but you haven't tried to kill me once! Not to mention my incredible awesomeness!" Lavi reprimanded, striking a pose to catch Komui's attention. It went completely unnoticed.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP? I called you here for one fucking reason and that was _not _to make a circus in my room!" Kanda reprimanded.

"Our room, actually." The room went dead silent as everyone stopped and turned to Kanda's bed. It would've stayed that way too, except for the fact that a certain redhead was present.

"Oh my god he's alivvveeeeee!" Lavi exclaimed, breaking all previous tension.

"Ah…yes. May I ask who you are?" The white haired teen sat up, looking rather out of it.

"Sure, ask away!" Lavi replied, a blinding smile crossing his face. He was having way too much fun.

"Okay…what is your name?"

"Lavi! Nice to meetcha Allen!"

"I'm Lenalee, and this is my brother, Komui. Komui say hi to Allen!"

"W-Why does he have a flamethrower, blowtorch, and drill…?" Allen asked, backing up onto the bed, but stopping to clutch his head.

Kanda looked over at Allen with a frown and said, "Stop moving Moyashi, he's going to help you."

"Probably…" Lavi added.

"It's okay I think…I'm alright." Allen replied, attempting to stand only to fall immediately.

"Be careful baka!" Kanda yelled, running over to catch him.

"Yes, I do believe that you are in need of some serious help. "Komui stated in a matter of fact sort of way, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Trust me, it won't hurt a bit!"

"Umm…let me just think about it for a second. I'm going to go get a drink of water in the hall." He said, pushing out of Kanda's arms wobbly at first. Then he grabbed the other's sleeve and exited the room ignoring Lenalee's 'That's so cute!' and Kanda's protests.

"Oi, you shouldn't be walking!" Kanda exclaimed, as he was pulled down the hallway and into the night.

"I want to ask you something." Allen replied as they exited the dorm, now standing under the moon and stars. He faced Kanda, making perfect eye contact.

"What?"

"I need you to tell me something." He said, looking up to Kanda with his eyes wide and innocent making Kanda's breath hitch.

"What?" Kanda repeated, getting anxious. The kid was getting too close…he didn't want a repeat of earlier. Well, probably not anyways…

Allen leaned in a little closer, closing his eyes and letting his lips part just slightly. The skirt that he was _still _wearing rode up a bit, exposing more and more and… more of his upper thigh. Not that Kanda was looking or anything though.

His eyes opened and he spoke, "Can you tell me what happened tonight, 'cause I have no clue. One minute we were talking…but then," he frowned, "I remember nothing…"

And Kanda stared, stared, and well, stared some more because _that_ was all the sprout was going to say? Seriously, he'd thought it was going to be some weird ass apology or confession or some shit like that, but to think that the kid didn't even remember…he knew he should be relieved, but it was getting extremely difficult to remember that.

"That's it?" He asked, letting out a faked sigh.

"Well…yeah, what'd you think I was going to say?"

"Something strange…I don't know!"

"Like what, ba_Kanda_?"

"Oi! What'd you just call me?!"

"Sorry, didn't you hear me? Oh yeah, I forget about that slow brain of yours."

"What the fuck, Moyashi? I'll cut your hair off, bitch!"

"_Please_, you couldn't do that if you tried."

"Is that a challenge I here?"

Allen closed one eye and crossed his arms looking up with a smirk at Kanda. "Maybe, if you're brave enough that is."

"It's on!" Kanda yelled, disregarding the early hour. Who the fuck cared if he woke someone up? He had just been challenged! By a damn beansprout!

"Okay, but I think I should have a handicap. There's no way you could handle all this." He replied winking, gesturing to his body.

"Woah…sorry! Did I interrupt something?"

"What're you doing here baka Usagi?" Kanda growled, looking over at the surprised and mildly (but not really) disturbed rabbit.

"Just came to check up on you guys…"

"No need, I'm done kicking his ass already." Kanda answered, walking back inside.

"Hey! Come back here, wimp! I was in the middle of kicking _your_ ass I do believe, not the other way around." Allen ran in after Kanda.

He did not look back. He didn't stop until he reached the room, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Kanda! What'd he decide?" Lenalee asked, popping into view.

He growled in annoyance, but that quickly turned into a sneer as he responded. "Yes, he's very excited. He requested a full check up."

"Seriously?" Lenalee asked in surprise. Allen had a lot to learn if this is what he wanted… "Well, okay. I'll let my brother know…"

"No need, Lenalee! I have already made the preparations!" The bubbly man hollered out from behind the bed doing god knows what. "Sir Komlin Minibot V.9 is ready for operation!"

"Brother! I thought I told you to stop it with the robotics!" Lenalee scolded. "They always…." She paused, looking up to admire the now entering teen.

"Kanda, you're dead!" Allen yelled, charging into the door. His breathing was heavy and his face sweaty though, showing his fatigue had not completely passed.

"Che, save the games for later. It's time for your appointment with death."

"Don't be stupid I'm f-f-f- what is _that_?" Allen stuttered, noticing the Chinese man sitting on his bed tweaking around with a small spider-like machine.

"Your doctor!" Komui yelled, glasses glinting. "It's time for the operation. Relax, this won't hurt a bit!" He pounced Allen with a large needle in one hand and Sir Komlin Minibot V. 9 in the other.

"Kanda, you are…so…de….." The young musician slowly slipped into oblivion – a much too happy scientist looking down on him ready to operate. Let's just say that, well…nobody slept particularly well that night.

* * *

_**Ring Ring**_

_Shut up! Fuck, what is that?_

_**Ring Ring**_

_Oh my fucking god, shut up!_

_**Ring Ring**_

Kanda shot out of bed, ready to commit murder. His head spun from side to side, searching for the criminal. Tracking the ringing sound, he followed his ears letting them guide the way. Closer…and closer and….

"You're dead!" He jumped out of bed, crouching and snarling in blood lust.

_**Ring Ring**_

That poor alarm clock. It never even stood a chance. No against the almighty Kanda anyways. He brushed the few remains of the machinery from his palms before proceeding to get dressed. In his unusually groggy state and the extraordinarily messy room though, it was practically inevitable that he tripped on _something. _Cursing like a sailor, he stood up, eye brow twitching. On the ground lay the unrecognizably contorted frying pan as dangerous and in the way as always.

"FUCK YOU! Who the hell do you think you are, trying to trip me up like that? Huh?" Kanda asked, pointing at the accused one. "_Fuck _you."He declared, moving on with an even deeper scowl on his face. He was fucking tired…

"Kandaaa, it's too early to talk crazily to yourself…" Allen complained, rolling over in bed. "Shit…why does my head hurt so much?"

"I was talking to a fucking frying pan!" Kanda screamed, defending his honor. "Oi! Moyashi, you listening?" No response… "OI! Fuckwad!"

"Learn a new word baKanda?..."

"Shut up, did you even hear what I said?"

"Nope, wasn't listening," came the mumbled reply.

"Well, just to let you know, I was not talking to myself." Kanda said, folding his arms.

"Is that so?" Allen asked, giving up on sleep, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I was talking to a frying pan."

"…"

"What _now_, idiot?"

"You were…talking to a frying pan?"

And then it hit him…just how stupid that sounded.

"Go fuck yourself." He growled, leaving to find some clothes to put on. Another snarl followed after he found his closet full of skirts and blouses. He grabbed the uniform and a black lacy bra (it was either that or the pink one) and slipped off his t-shirt, disregarding the dumbass in the bed…giggling. "Why the hell are you laughing?" He asked feeling slightly uncomfortable under the sprout's scrutinizing stare.

"It's Saturday! Damn…my head _really _hurts. Did something happen last night?"

"…fuck, seriously? Dammit!"

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna go into the city?" Allen asked, slipping out of bed to stand by Kanda.

"Why? Aren't we supposed to go to that assembly on like being yourself?" Kanda asked, rummaging through his clothes in search for something…normal.

"Oh?" Allen said with visible shock on his face. "You're following the rules now?"

"No. I just don't want to be with a stupid Moyashi all day." _And there's no fucking clothes…_

"Well, I didn't want to spend an entire day with an idiot wannabe samurai, but I dealt with it."

"Che, whatever. You're more intolerable than I am." Kanda hissed, finally finding a pair of tight black jeans and a navy V-neck shirt to wear.

"So you admit that you're intolerable?" Allen asked slyly, pulling a pair of white ripped jeans and a ragged gray tee.

"Shut up, let's go." Kanda replied, slipping on a black leather jacket.

"Coming!" Allen shouted, grabbing a light blue hoodie and slipping his phone into the pocket.

"Hurry up!" Kanda yelled from the hall.

"I'm here, _god_. Oh, and do you mind if we make a quick stop? I have to meet my manager."

"Why do you have a…oh yeah…" Kanda frowned. "You're like famous and shit…I forgot. Will this be a-" He was interrupted by a shriek from behind them.

"It's Allen Walker and…Kanda!" Allen cursed under his breath, and grabbed Kanda's arm.

"They spotted us! Run!"

"Wait…who spo-"Allen dragged him away, sprinting at full speed, and his full speed was pretty damn fast. Let's just say, that this was not the first time he'd been chased by rabid fangirls…He just hoped they wouldn't make the connection between him and Alice. He looked back to see if Kanda was still alive.

"Seems like they recognize you too…"

"Well, duh, I'm like famous and shit." Allen rolled his eyes at that. Kanda certainly was entertaining if nothing else.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is sooo late DX I just got surgery though for my knee so I hope you understand…XD There is another preview available for anyone who wants to review ;) Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

'**Till next time**

**-pathless**


	8. Black Side

This wasn't good...After all those tests he'd taken and precautions he'd been sure to follow, this was the result? Well…it couldn't be helped now he supposed.

"Nii-San!"

Shit..what would he tell his darling sister?!

"Ah…Coming Lenaleeee!"

"I'm right here, brother!" He jumped as Lenalee popped into view carrying a cup of coffee in his usual blue mug with the pink bunny on it. "So, did you finish analyzing the results of the physical for Allen yesterday yet?

"N-N-No! I'm still working on it." He replied nervously, putting his arms across his desk protectively so as to shield the test results.

"Don't be ridiculous, brother. Let me see them!" Lenalee commanded, walking over to her brother pouting.

"They're not here!" He shouted, sweat droplets dripping from his face. "Nowhere to be found!" He let out a hysterical laugh.

"Brother, if you don't let me see them, I'll just go back and ask Kanda!"

"But…Kanda doesn't know them…" He replied pouting.

"Then I'll convince him to threaten you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Komui turned his head, the childish pout still plastered over his face. "That won't work."

"Just show me! Or..or…I'll like go tell Allen I love him."

"WHAAAAAAA?" Komui sprang from his desk, flying across the room the embrace his little sister. Lenalee however, had seen this coming and sidestepped the glomp. With the desk now free, she sprinted to check the outcome. Barely out of breath, she examined the paper…

"What is this Nii-San?!" She asked, looking down at what seemed to be just a bunch of random marks. He had written it in code!

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good Lenaleeeee!" Komui, now recovered from his face-plant, snatched the paper of mysterious code and disappeared through a door Lenalee could've sworn hadn't been there two seconds ago. Relief filled him as he'd escaped. There was no way he could let his precious Lenalee that Allen had been drugged! It was a secret that had to be kept at all costs. Now just to tell the victim himself…

* * *

"Hurry up, slowpoke! They're gaining!" The white haired musician yelled back at the lightly jogging samurai. They were about to be _trampled_ and the goddamn teen was jogging! He skidded around a corner, years of experience preventing him from colliding with the pole that appeared before him and kept running without a glance back.

"SHIT! Goddamn it!" Apparently Kanda was lacking experience in the arts of dodging inanimate objects…He reluctantly turned around to confirm that he was alright.

"Still alive, baKanda?" He asked, rolling his eyes and offering a hand to the fallen warrior.

Kanda brushed the hand away and stood, still cursing. "Why the fuck was there a pole there any…" His eyes widened as they were bombarded.

"ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEN!" A chorus of girls, a fucking _mob_, mind you, yelled out as they jumped him.

"GO AWAY!" Kanda screamed, glaring at every one of them. His eyebrow twitched as he was glomped from all angles.

"You're kinda cute too!" One exceptionally stupid girl told him, winking and latching herself onto his arm. "I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?" That girl, may she rest in peace, was immediately thrown off by a raging group of especially rabid fangirls.

"THAT'S YUUU KANDAAAA! HOW COULD YOU _NOT _KNOW HIM?" Kanda's eyebrow twitched as more and more girls came. It was against his principles to hurt a girl, but the way things were going he didn't know if he'd even have a choice…

"You okay, baKanda? You look like you're about to explode…" Allen asked over his admirers, trying to fend them off in vain.

"NO! I am _not _fucking okay!"

"But you _did _say you're famous, right? You were all like, 'I'm famous and shit'" Allen continued in a rather stupid sounding voice.

"Fuck off! Can we just leave?"

"And _how,_" Allen skimmed their surroundings, "do you propose we do that?"

"I'M HEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" Everyone's eyes averted to the flying man in the sky. Nobody knew who it was, but the two 'famous' males were secretly glad for the distraction. Signaling to each other, they quietly snuck away, tiptoeing to the best of their abilities. They were so close….

"OIII! Yuu, Moyashi-chan, are you leaving me aloneee?" Black and white turned around to face an obnoxious, loud, and flaming red head.

"L-Lavi?" Allen stared at the teen at a loss for words. Lavi's face lit up immediately though, and glomped him.

"Allen Walker knows my name!" Allen, who was taken completely by surprise as he was…unacquainted to Lavi's ways, patted him awkwardly on the back looking to Kanda for support. However, he soon noticed that the samurai was nowhere in sight…He had ditched them!

"That little shithead!" Allen exclaimed, and everyone around him (Lavi and about a billion girls) spun their heads to find out who had used such a naughty naughty word. Upon finding the white haired teen as the culprit, Lavi burst out laughing.

"Looks like Yuu isn't the best influence on you, Moyashi-chan!" The girls nodded in agreement, muttering how their poor little Allen had been corrupted.

"He's been corrupted!" One girl wailed, tears flowing from her eyes. "We have to teach Kanda-San a lesson!"

"He's too perfect though!" Another shouted back, wailing. In the distraction created, Allen extremely bemused by his fans' reactions to him cursing, Lavi had sprinted out of there and was now signaling for Allen to follow. He squatted behind a flower vase making inconspicuous gestures in an attempt to catch the white-haired teen's attention.

"Psssssst, Alllllleeeeeennn!" He whispered loudly, flailing his arms. Allen's eyes widened, but upon noticing Lavi's extraordinarily subtle signs, he took the hint and tiptoed away from the crowd. "Follow me!"

"O-Okay…" He answered hesitantly. "Where are we going?" He asked, looking at the energetic teen in front of him with caution.

"I think I know where Yuu is, come on before they notice!" Lavi whispered, dashing down the hall towards the door at the end and hesitantly, Allen followed.

They continued running until they had completely exited school property. Then, and only then did Lavi stop to turn around and grin at his new friend. He hadn't even broken a sweat…not that Allen had.

"So, care to tell me where we are going now?" Allen asked, hoping for an answer this time around.

"Well…You're meeting up with Yuu-chan today, right?" Lavi asked, smile as blinding as ever. Allen nodded his head. They had planned to go into the city originally… "Yeah, I think I know where he is. He doesn't like many places in the city and he doesn't really like our apartment…"

"You guys live together?"

"Yup, we're best buds! But anyways, I think he's at the dojo." Lavi finished, obviously proud of his deduction, but the more Allen thought about it the more it made sense. I mean, Kanda _was _known for his martial arts skills…how could he have forgotten?

"That makes…sense."

"Of course it does! It was I, the amazing, creative and devilishly handsome Lavi Bookman Jr. that created the idea after all! …By the way…can you fight?"

"Like…street fighting?" Allen asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No," Lavi answered a mischievous grin spread on his face, "Martial arts fighting."

"Why?"

"We might be…attacked…"

"EHHHHHHHH?"

"S-So let me get this straight, there's an entrance test?" Allen asked, sweating nervously as they reached Kanda Yuu's infamous dojo.

"Yup!" Lavi replied, cheerful as ever.

"What if I fail?" Allen asked, breathing quickening as they approached the massive doors. How had he never noticed this monstrosity in the middle of the city before?

Lavi gave him a strange look before replying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you have _any _martial arts training?"

"Well…umm…does years of dodging hammers and wine bottles count?" Allen asked, cocking his head. Lavi stared at him.

"I…guess…? But, you're going to need to be able to do more than dodge to pass this test. C'mon!" He yelled, dragging an unwilling Moyashi to the doors. Allen could swear he heard screams from the inside…he shuddered. Why the hell was there an entrance exam for _visitors_?! He started as Lavi whispered into his ear, "Get ready they'll be here any time now." Allen was about to ask who were about to be here when he was shoved through the doors by a snickering rabbit. He could've sworn the temperature dropped about twenty degrees as soon as they'd entered the samurai's lair. "Here they come, get ready." Allen's head whipped around, scanning the dojo for any signs of movement that Lavi had predicted. No matter how many times he looked however, he found nothing.

"Nobody is coming, Lavi!" Allen yelled, storming through the lobby, shoes clanging against the wooden floor. He was fed up with this. Where the hell was that idiot wannabe samurai? He spotted a door near the back of the room. _Looks promising…_

"Watch out, Allen!" Lavi yelled in warning as their 'test' arrived. Two burly men dressed in gi's, growling and positioning themselves in a fighting stance. Simultaneously, they both drew practice blades. Well, Allen _thought_ they were practice blades, but upon further inspection he realized they were the real deal.

"L-L-Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"This is a…joke, right?" He asked, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He gulped under the scrutinizing glare of their attackers.

"Naw, it'll be a piece of cake. These guys are newbies! See?" He said, pointing to their belts. "They're still white belts."

"Is that supposed to comfort me? They have swords, Lavi! Freakin pointy metal sticks! Do we at least get our own weapons?" Lavi snorted.

"Of course not, that would ruin all the fun!" And with that, he charged. Barehanded against an opponent double his size. Allen watched in amazement. That rabbit was quick…he wove through the tester's sword, dodging cleanly every time. He was jumped back into reality as the other fighter lunged forward, sword aimed directly at his heart.

"They're going to _kill _us!" He yelled, spinning out of the way just as he was about to be skewered. He was left no time to recuperate however, as the man flew straight back into action – his sword as pointy and threatening as ever. "How do we even win?!"

On the other side of the room, Lavi shrugged as he sidestepped yet another one of his opponent's attacks. "Yuu will intervene eventually."

"How long will that take?" Allen asked, still on the defensive end of the fight.

Lavi shrugged again. "Anywhere from five minutes to a couple of hours."

"H-Hours?!"

This time Lavi smirked. "Well, that is if you can't knock him out first!" Suddenly, he crouched down, the other's blade skimming over his head, and kicked up, effectively knocking the man into next week. He sighed as he stood, wiping his hands together and looking playfully over at the musician fighting desperately for his life. "Come on, you don't even look like you're trying!"

"I am!" Allen retorted, the blade narrowly missing its mark as he rolled out of the way.

"No you're not, stop fighting like you're scared to hurt your opponent! This guy was trained by Yuu-Chan, he's nothing to laugh at, trust me."

"I'm a fucking musician, not a martial artist!" Allen replied as he regained his footing from his previous roll.

"You ready to submit to Yuu? Admit that he's better? Stronger than you?"

"Hell no!" Allen hollered back, snarling.

"That's the spir…" Lavi's mouth dropped as an aura darker than black began to form around his idol. The change was evident. His once nervous expression had turned into a wide smirk, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust and his timid stance had gone solid.

Allen let out a laugh. "It's been a while since I've gone all out!" He turned back to his now shivering opponent. "Ready?" He asked, flipping across the room in a series of back flips, kicking the blade away from the man and landing softly in a crouch. Wasting no time, he ran back towards his stunned victim, knocking his feet out under him. Another malicious laugh escaped his lips, slowly growing into a full blown one.

"Hey, m-man…I think you beat him…" Lavi intervened, dragging the still-laughing force of evil away from his prey.

"Show…no mercy!" Allen yelled, breaking Lavi's grip and charging back towards the cowering man.

"C'mon, Allen! Calm down! When I said try, I didn't mean for you to kill the poor guy."

"Will you guys shut up? You're fucking up my dojo." Kanda turned to the testers. "You guys better not fucking bleed on the floor!"

"Y-y-y-yes, sir!" The two white belts replied in unison, scrambling off to clean up.

"You could've just called, baka Usagi." Kanda said, turning back to face the rabbit and beansprout. He was still dressed in his tight black skinny jeans, navy shirt and leather jacket.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see Moyashi-chan fight! C'mon Yuu, you don't think that was impressive?" Lavi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Che, he looked fucking possessed." He flipped his head only to flip it back in a rage. "OI! Don't call me that!"

Allen burst out laughing. "Obviously, you're as stupid as ever, baKanda." Kanda opened his mouth to retort, but Allen continued. "Why the hell did you ditch us?!" Kanda, not feeling like dignifying him with an answer, che'd.

"Sooooooo….." Lavi interrupted the awkwardness between the two roommates. "We gonna…go out and do…stuff?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Allen replied, snapping out of his daze, a blinding smile gracing his face.

"Y-Yeah…right…umm, so where d'you guys wanna go?" Lavi asked, slightly disturbed by Allen's sudden mood change. Was he _really _not a girl?

"Oh shit! I almost forgot…I promised I'd meet Master today! Fuck…"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I think you just a personal best. Two curses in one sentence. What happened to your clean mouth? It's all fucked up." He smirked, his sapphire eyes narrowing.

"Like you're one to talk! You couldn't go a day without swearing!" Allen yelled back at Kanda, fists balling up.

"I could, I just choose not to." Kanda replied, tone even.

Allen rolled his eyes in response and sighed. "That's what the drug addict said."

"That's different, baka _Moyashi_." Kanda said, glaring tiny imaginary daggers at his accuser.

"It really isn't, ba_Kanda_." Allen retorted in a sharp voice, creeping slowly towards Kanda.

"Oh, but it is, shithead." Kanda replied, assuming a fighting stance. Allen mimicked his move, crouching low.

Lavi, however, could see where this was going (he _was _a genius after all) and decided that, if he ever wanted to see another Allen Walker concert, it would be in his best interest to stop this. Sure, Allen had proved to be a kickass fighter and all, but this was Yuu Kanda he was talking about! That man was no joke when it came to martial arts.

"Ready to die, beansprout?" Kanda snarled, his eyes locked on his prey.

"You'll be the one begging for mercy by the end of this!" Allen shouted; his silver eyes clouded with anger. He got ready to pounce, and began to move into the motion when he caught a glance of the clock. His appointment with Master Cross! He was going to be so pissed!

It was too late though, he had pounced. Apparently, the other teen had been taken by surprise, however as his jump had made its mark and he was now sitting on top of a very angry looking yet slightly flustered Kanda. He looked down at the slender face framed by flowing locks of raven hair, and admired the possessor. He'd never really noticed how beautiful the black haired teen really was…

"OI! Baka, get off!" Kanda yelled, breaking his daze and making contact with silver eyes. It was then, that Allen became aware of their position. His face heated up as he stared into his enemy's deep eyes. This felt so strangely familiar… The slight blush (very very _very _slight) on the older teen's face, both panting slightly from…panting slightly from…from what? He had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with that night. He still couldn't remember a thing. It was like a terrible hangover – everything was cloudy. "Oi! I said get off!" Kanda reminded him, forcefully pushing him off. "What the fuck was that?"

"Ahhhh! I have to go!" Allen remembered suddenly. Cross is gonna murder me!" He yelled, freaking out to tidy himself up.

"Who's Cross?" Lavi asked, curious as ever.

"He's my…umm manager."

"Can we tag along? Pweeeeaaaase?" Lavi begged, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Sure, I don't care, but for the record, I take no responsibility if either of you guys is injured!"

"I never said I was going."

"I really couldn't care less if you come, baKanda." Allen answered, rolling his eyes. "But hurry up if you do!"

"Can we go out tonight when we're done?" Lavi cocked his head, planning out the night.

"Sure, sure, I don't care! But I'm laaaate! Let's go!" He yelled, sprinting out of the building in a dash to reach his office. He was so dead…

* * *

**I can't believe this is so late I've been meaning to finish this for like…forever, but it never happened…ugh. I'm sorry DX I hope everyone liked this chapter though, oh! And please review ^^ That is super motivating for me XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-pathless **


	9. Intoxicated

"Okay, we're here. Watch out for flying hammers…" Allen warned his two friends as they approached Cross Marion's office room. The rabbit was wandering about, touching and examining just about anything and everything he crossed paths with, while the other grumpy teen was simply walking behind them. Something seemed to be on his mind.

Allen gulped as he stretched his shaking hand towards the doorknob, preparing himself for the worst. With one courageous move, he shoved the door open.

"Eh…EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, looking nervously over as Allen freaked out.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Kanda questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Wh-who are you and what have you done with my master?!" Allen asked, screaming at the man occupying Cross's normally cluttered desk.

He looked like Cross, kinda…and he well…he…that's about where the similarities ended. This man was dressed neatly in a sleek black suit with a maroon tie, and had tame red hair framing a handsome face covered by a half-mask. If it had been only this, the man could easily have passed for Cross Marian, however there was more. He was…actually working. Allen was accustomed to entering a hellish, dirty collection of chaos, hammers and wine bottles when he visited his master's abode, but this, _this _was the farthest from it. Not a spot could be seen on the recently vacuumed carpet, and every paper was perfectly placed on the large wooden table. Yeah, this was definitely _not _Cross.

"Close your mouth, idiot apprentice! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man asked, in a tone identical to Cross's. He seemed to notice then, that Allen had brought friends. "Oh? You actually have friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The man studied Allen's 'friends' then let out a sigh. "They're just after your money and body."

Lavi's jaw dropped through the floor and even Kanda's eyes widened, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. This guy was very…blunt.

"What's wrong with you? They're not!" Allen yelled, defending his friends. How could he even say such a thing? Perhaps this man really was Cross. That would explain a lot, actually.

"I bet you've already slept with them." Cross replied, scoffing. He put his hand to his chin, scrutinizing Lavi and Kanda. "The Chinese one's your lover." He judged after noticing the barely visible red on the raven haired one's cheeks.

"The…Chinese one? You mean Lenalee?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side. As far as he was concerned, nobody in the room was Chinese. Unless….oh fuck no… "You mean Kanda?!"

At that, the Samurai snapped back into reality planning to give this vulgar man a serious beating. "What…did you just say?" He solicited, clenching his teeth. The nerve of this man!

A smirk played across the man's face. "You his lover, boy?"

"He's not!" Allen screamed, flailing his arms about attempting to make Cross see sense…like that would ever happen.

"I am NOT Chinese, nor this stupid Moyashi's lover!" Kanda answered in a voice promising death.

"Is that so? Then what are you? Fuck-buddies?"

"We are simply roommates!" Allen let out with a sigh.

"She has an awfully deep voice." Cross got up, suspicious of this so-called roommate of Allen's. He walked up to Kanda and began to study him. "She's flat." He concluded, as he felt up the samurai's chest.

"Wanna die?" Kanda exclaimed, sending a kick towards the man that was dodged by a simple duck of the head. He'd fucking touched him! "I am NOT a girl."

"So you're a transvestite."

"I'm a fucking guy!"

"Then why are you roomed with _Allison_?"

"It's Alice!" Allen corrected his incompetent manager.

Kanda shrugged, his eyebrow twitching. "I made a bet."

"How wonderful. Now could you guys get the fuck out of my room? You're stinking it up." The bunny and the swordsman left with the latter giving an insulted 'che' in the process. The third teen, the summoned one, began to creep out as well. "Get your ass back here, idiot. We need to talk."

"Yes, master…" Allen replied, sulking back to the seat in front of the desk. He looked up expectantly. What was so important that his manager actually wanted to talk face-to-face with him about?

"In two weeks, you have a concert. I take it you already knew this?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you forget?"

"How could I forget what I NEVER KNEW?!" Allen inquired, a vein popping on his head. Damn his master. How the hell was he supposed to know?

"Just make sure you're prepared and shit. This is just a local concert, at some boarding school. They requested you for a fair or something."

Allen, noticing the similarity of the school described by Cross and his school asked, "And what school might this be?"

Cross just waved his hand dismissing the topic. "Doesn't matter, just know that there'll be a…special guest, so you better not fail!"

"Sure," Allen rolled his eyes, "just ignore me. Whatever, we're going out now."

"You're going to show your face in public?"

"…" Allen had forgotten about that part…

"Here." Cross replied, outstretching a hand holding a paper bag. "Wear this, and just play it down. No karaoke!"

Allen peaked into the bag, taking a guess as to what the contents were. "Alice again?"

Cross smirked. "Better act well, idiot apprentice."

Allen sighed as he exited the room heading for the nearest bathroom so he could change into whatever hideous clothes his master had provided for him. Turning the corner abruptly, he ran into the men's restroom, jumping into a shower stall, trying to avoid anyone's eyes. Even in his own building, he was an idol among idols.

Carefully, he unloaded the contents onto the bench, evaluating what he had to work with. He let out an inward sigh as he saw the long black wig and a fluffy, red strapless dress with black pumps. Was this even worth it?

Sucking it up, he began to undress down to his boxers, discarding the garments on the floor before slowly stepping into the dress. As he pulled it up, however, he began to realize it was not staying up. Damn these strapless nightmares…He dug further into bag, eventually finding a lacy black bra. Using his fingers laced with experience, he slipped the article on, only mildly happy that the dress now stayed on. If only there was no dress in the first place…He sighed, slipping the death traps on his feet. Finally, he tied his hair back and stuffed his head into the wig. _Now just for the makeup and the pill…_, he thought as he once again looked into the bag. After much digging, he pulled out a makeup bag and a small baggie of little white pills. He swallowed one quickly then packed up his stuff and left the stall to the mirrors.

He set his bag on the ground, unloading the makeup onto the counter. Using concealer, he covered up the scar. Then, not wanting to completely overdo it he applied minimal eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of blush. Eye shadow wasn't necessary.

To make sure everything was perfect, he took a step back and looked into the mirror. Everything was perfect, and he looked _totally _female, except…except…his fucking boxers were showing! Groaning in frustration, he consulted the bag _again_. Cross had probably done this on purpose, that bastard. Victoriously holding up a pair of black panties the matched his bra, he shrugged off the boxers quickly and pulled on the underwear, grimacing at the feeling. Taking one final look at himself, he dashed out of the bathroom to meet his friends.

* * *

"S-sorry I'm late." Allen breathed heavily, bending over in exhaustion from running in heels.

"STRIKE!" Lavi whistled, as Allen's skirt rode up as he bent down. "Hello little miss." He obviously hadn't made the connection of this 'little miss' being Allen.

"That's the Moyashi." Kanda informed him, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous get-up. "The hell are you wearing, baka?"

Allen's face flushed slightly, before turning angry. "Blame my manager." He looked then, at the two of his friends and noticed that they too had changed. Lavi was clad in some sexily ripped black jeans, a skin tight green tee, and a pair of sneakers. Kanda though, _Kanda, _god…he was dressed in ass-tight leather pants, a navy blue v-neck that emphasized his toned chest, and high black combat boots. Yeah…he'd totally just checked out his friends. Blame it on the dress.

"You should let him dress you more often, man! You make a _smoking _lady!" Lavi cried out, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. At the same moment, something seemed to catch his eye in the darkening outside. "Looks like Tyki's here, Kanda and _Alice_! Let's get going! He booked us for some crazy party. There's live music, food, and well…just about everything, c'mon!"

"T-Tyki?" He asked, recognizing the name. There was no way…He shook his head. That didn't matter, he was in disguise. "Yes, sir!" Allen replied laughing in a higher pitch than usual. It seemed that the pill had begun to kick in. "Away we go!" He grabbed Kanda's hand, receiving an annoyed grunt and ran out of the building following the excited rabbit to the slick black limousine awaiting them.

"Welcome gentlemen, and Lady." Tyki Mikk grinned seductively as he stepped out of the held-open door, greeting Lavi with a wink.

"This is Alice." Lavi replied, swaying his hips slightly in response to Tyki's wink.

"She's quite the little miss. Looks like you got yourself a good one, Kanda." Tyki laughed.

"She's not mine!" Kanda yelled, storming into the car followed by a flustered Allen. It really was Tyki Mikk of Millennium Records….

Tyki shrugged as he threw an arm around the rabbit. "Could've fooled me." He grinned before looking down at his friend. "Ready for one hell of a night, boy?"

"Only if you are." Lavi returned the grin as he hopped into the car as well. He couldn't wait.

All but Tyki and 'Alice' gasped as they entered the limousine. It was decked with leather seats, a small refrigerator probably packed with food (to Allen's delight) and many, many buttons on the wall just waiting to be pressed by the curious. Lavi, of course, headed directly to said buttons. Allen, however, restrained himself to stay in character and calmly took a seat.

The rest of them followed, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

* * *

Even among Allen's crazy standards, this was a fucking awesome party. It was located in Central Park(1), and was positively one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. It seemed that Lavi was thinking about the same, as he dashed off hand-in-hand with Tyki. The fountain was lit up, and every tree was illuminated by strands of white lights. There were tables set up with a buffet, and tables set up to eat. In the center, a makeshift stage stood, occupied by a small band playing loud music.

Allen smiled and swung his hips to the music, his dress flowing along with the movement.

"I'm leaving." Allen jerked his head around, to catch Kanda walking away and back towards the limo. The view was nice, but there was no way in fuck he was letting his leave _that _easily. Running to catch up, his shoes clapping against the cement, he caught the Japanese teen's wrist. "You're not getting of that easily." He whispered, dragging him back towards the party. "C'mon, let's go get a drink!"

The teen groaned, but didn't protest as he was dragged towards the small bar table set up by the buffet. Kanda blamed in on that damn short dress of the Moyashi's. It was too revealing…

"Hello there, what can I get for such a fine young couple such as yourselves?" The bartender asked, as they approached, Allen's hand still around Kanda's wrist. Kanda began to protest, but Allen ignored it.

"I'll have something sweet." He said, licking his lips in anticipation.

The man laughed. "Alright, and for you, sir?" He turned to Kanda.

"Something _not _sweet." Kanda replied, smirking to himself.

"Fine, fine. Coming right up!" He exclaimed, as he began to bustle around the table for ingredients.

Allen watched as he tossed the drinks together, a shudder running down his spine. He didn't really love to drink, in fact because of his master he tended to avoid it at all costs, but he'd make an exception. Anything to get his mind off of those fucking leather jeans. He had a pretty large tolerance for alcohol though, so this might take awhile…

"Here you are!" The bartender smiled, holding out two wine glasses. Allen accepted his graciously and left, promising he'd be back soon. Kanda just che'd.

"Alllleeeeennnn! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu! There's little rowboats!" Allen winced as he heard a certain rambunctious redhead's voice approaching from behind. With one quick gulp, he downed the sickeningly sweet drink and turned around to face him.

"Are they open?"

"Absolutely! C'mon, you guys have _got_ to go! Tyki and I are going too!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay…I suppose."

"I refuse." Kanda inputted. There was no way in hell he was getting into that boat. Alone, in the middle of a lake with Allen dressed like that? Who knows what he might accidentally do.

"Scared?" Allen questioned, a devious expression crossing his face.

"You wish. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kanda said, waving his hand as he walked away to get another drink. He heard the Moyashi call something out as he continued to walk, but he doubted it was anything important, probably just another insult. Whatever, it didn't matter. He just needed another drink or two to get his mind off the Moyashi. Then he could go see if the buffet had any soba.

He ordered his drink, grabbing it quickly off the table and began to sip on it, making his way through the crowd to the food. He noticed a lot of stares going his way, but he shrugged them off as simply fans recognizing him. Never did he consider it was those tight leather pants currently hugging his ass in a most fuckable way.

Just as he reached the table, he felt a hand on his waist. "Hello there."

He spun around just to come face-to-face with a large man, dressed in an elegant grey suit. "Get off of me!" Kanda yelled, attempting to shove him off.

"Don't you wanna have a little fun?" The man asked, trailing his tongue lightly against Kanda's neck. "Loosen up a bit."

"This is your last warning; get off before I fuck you up!" Kanda warned, eyes dangerous as he glared at the man.

"Not today, darling." The man smirked, quickly jabbing a small needle into his neck.

"What the hell was…tha…." Kanda's knees gave out, and he collapsed into the arms of the stranger. Slowly, he felt consciousness leaving him. The last thing he saw was a worried looking Moyashi dashing towards him. But, it was probably just an illusion. That was all life really was, right? Illusions…

* * *

"That was awesome!" Allen exclaimed, smiling brilliantly.

"Totally!" Lavi replied, smile equally stunning. "Too bad Yuu didn't come…"

"Speaking of Kanda," Tyki cut in, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Allen asked, there was a lot of noise. Which was Tyki talking about?

"Doesn't it sound like Kanda?" Tyki asked, a worried look on his face. Allen frowned and turned to examine the park. Sure, he found Kanda by the buffet about a hundred feet away. He was yelling, and man was wrapped tightly around him. That was all Allen needed though, to sprint to the spot.

However, as he ran, he tripped on his shoes, scraping his knees, and tearing his dress ever so slightly. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered but Kanda. He was going to reach him, goddammit!

"KANDAAA!" He screamed, trying to catch his attention over the blasting music, but he was too late. Right before his very eyes, he watched as Kanda Yuu collapsed into the arms of the man and was dragged away. This couldn't be happening…

* * *

**1)Central Park – if you've never heard of it, search it. It's a park in New York City that is _very_ well known.**

**Please don't kill me for the cliffie….T^T Otherwise…you;ll never find out what happens! XD Oh, and if anybody noticed, yes, I changed the summary. Why? I don't know, because I can? Haha, well stay tuned for the next chapter, and feel free to leave me a review! ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-pathless**


	10. Rescuing Yuu

His mind was filled with one thing - Kanda. Kanda, Kanda, _Kanda_. Would he ever see the raven haired teen again? Or would…no. He couldn't think that way. Kanda was alive. He had to be.

Slowly, he picked himself off the ground, ignoring the many looks of confusion he was receiving from the other guests. He was scraped up, his dress was ripped and his shoes scratched, but who needed those damn heels anyways? If hadn't been for them, he might've reached Kanda in time. Watching him getting handled so violently…it was just about the strangest thing he'd ever experienced and he'd seen some _awfully _strange things. It's just that…Kanda was strong. If a person like that could get drugged so easily, what was the chance of survival for the rest of the people? He didn't even want to know.

"Oi! Alle-Alice!" He heard Lavi closing in from behind, but he didn't want to speak right now. He really liked Lavi, but he couldn't take it right now. He just wanted Kanda. It's funny how a person never knows their true fortune until they lose it. But he was going to get it back.

The sole thought of reaching Kanda occupied his mind as he began running forwards again, tossing his shoes aside. Nothing else mattered, it truly didn't. Not the rabbit chasing him, or the bartender calling out, or the suspicious eyes of the park rangers.

No, they weren't important at all.

He hadn't known Kanda for long, but they'd been through a lot together. Through crazy principles, crazy nights on the town, forbidden secrets and all. He wasn't going to let that baKanda get away so easily.

With his newly rejuvenated ambition, he flew forwards, the black wig flowing behind him. He listened to the sound of his bare feet padding across the cement, and pushed himself to go faster. If only he hadn't lost sight of Kanda. After regaining his balance from tripping, he'd looked up to find them gone with hardly a trace. The only sign being a slick black car with a funny red star looking thing on the license plate. It matched the one on his face perfectly…

He shook his head. That was irrelevant. He needed to concentrate if he wanted to find the Japanese teen. The sky was darkening, and the wind nipped at his bare arms, so now was an important time as ever to focus. If he got beat up or drugged he'd be of no use to Kanda, and right now, he couldn't think of anything worse than that. He was playing the hero in a dress, and he was _not_ going to mess the role up.

He wondered…if this was how Kanda felt when he'd passed out from the unknown cause - worried sick, and willing to do anything to revive him. That was probably wishful thinking though. Kanda didn't seem to be a person capable of love. He was stoic and fairly closed up. He realized now, that he hardly knew anything about the teen besides the fact that he was known for his sword-wielding skills practically worldwide.

Once again, he shook his head, trying to dismiss himself of any other thoughts. He could talk to Kanda about that later. They'd have plenty of time at school after all.

He glanced up at the sky, and cursed as he noticed that night had set. This probably wasn't the best outfit to be running around New York City in during the night…but he'd have to dismiss that for now.

As he entered a more shady area, he began to watch his step. The glass shards and cigarette butts stuck up as obstacles for his naked feet, but he refused to slow down.

Skidding around a corner, he ignored the comments of a funny looking homeless man. Comments about having "ugly clothes" really just weren't appreciated from guys with inch long fingernails, shaggy beards and potato sacks for clothing.

Turning the next corner, he saw it.

The first signs of Kanda.

The black car sat abandoned at the end of the street, and blood streaked the area around it. Refusing to accept defeat, Allen surged forwards to examine it. The car itself was in perfect shape, but the blood worried him.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps approaching. The shoes made a loud, resounding noise, perhaps this was that man? He hid behind a trash can and poked his head out to watch the approaching man. He was dressed identically to Kanda's assaulter, but their faces were slightly different. Though, it was possible the two were associated with each other. With that, he began to follow the man further and further into the alley.

By now, the sky was nearly black, and the only light was the dim yellow street lamps. The air was colder than ever and he'd never wished for a jacket more, but with his target so close there was no way he'd give up.

Not for anything.

He gazed over at the man he was following and slammed to a stop upon realizing he'd halted. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the scene in front of him. It seemed that the men were…talking.

"Looks like you got yourself a nice one!" Allen heard the man say. It was all he needed though, to jump to a conclusion.

Lunging out of his hiding spot, he charged head on towards the men. "What did you do with him?!"

In perfect synchronization, the men turned their heads to the sudden yell and together, their eyes widened then relaxed once again. After all, it was just a little girl attacking them.

"Come to have a little fun, girly?" Kanda's assaulter asked with a smile stretched across his face. Allen noticed the grime over his shirt and began to fear for Kanda's safety. There were red blotches which he assumed to be blood, and nail marks that probably represented Kanda's resistance.

"I've come to pick up a friend of mine." Allen replied, clearing his mind of his ill-thoughts.

"Ah, you must mean the pretty boy. He was quite the catch, you know." The other man answered. "What do you have to give us in return for him?" He continued to ask, throwing a body in front of him.

That's when his denial failed him. This really was happening, and not all the denial in the entire fucking world could stop it.

The mangled body in front of him was Kanda – of that he was sure.

* * *

"You really think he's okay?" Lavi asked as Tyki handed him a drink.

"Absolutely. Kanda can handle himself." Tyki replied, with a smile.

"He was drugged, Tyki! You really think he's okay? How do we know if he was injured, or raped or-or-or killed?!" Lavi asked, gulping down the grotesquely red drink from Tyki.

"He'll be fine." Tyki replied, smirking as he leaned his face towards Lavi's. "Need a ride home?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sure." Lavi replied, forgetting his previous worries. "Why is it so hot?" He asked, suddenly feeling the need to fan himself with his hand.

"It's just you, darling. Now let's go." Tyki answered, smirk widening as he pulled Lavi to his car. He held the door for the rabbit, and then proceeded into the driver's seat.

"Where're we goin?" Lavi slurred, feeling slightly dizzy. What the hell had been in that drink?

Tyki looked over at him, a sadistic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're coming home with me."

"Cool." Lavi replied, unable to concentrate.

"I look forwards to this as well." Tyki laughed. "It's going to be fun." His face turned serious, and he added as Lavi slouched into darkness, "If only you knew, Lavi Bookman, if only you knew."

* * *

His voice caught in his throat, and his body and mind froze. This was happening. Kanda was…Kanda was…that corpse of a body in front of him.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, knees falling to the ground. He ignored the pain, and stared straight at the closed eyes of the body. Upon receiving no answer from the two of them, he looked up at them and repeated louder, "What did you do to him?!" He could feel the anger slipping through him, the feeling inside; it was about to burst. He could no longer contain himself. These goddamn murderers deserved nothing short of death.

"Whatcha gonna do? You're just one little girl against two grown men. Do you really think you stand a chance?!"

"I do." Allen replied, standing up. The uncertainty had vanished completely from his eyes, and he stood straight. He looked them in the eyes, "Now's your last chance. Run while you still can!" He warned, fighting stance assumed.

"As if!" They hollered in unison, cackling with laughter and jumping towards Allen, attacking him from both sides and closing in rapidly both with fists raised.

"I rather hoped you'd say that." Allen smirked.

He stood his ground until the very last moment, refusing to move. A split second before the punches would've landed he ducked then kicked up, sending one of the men soaring. Wiping off the grime from the ground and straightening his dress and wig, he turned to face his other opponent.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" The man said, panic lacing his words. "Well you'll be dead in the end! The Millennium Earl will make sure of it!"

"Don't say that name!" Allen yelled, jolting forwards and pinning the man against the wall, his hand gripping the man neck shakily. "DON'T SAY IT!" Allen screamed, reaching up to rip the wig off his head and smear of the makeup.

"Y-You…" The man stuttered, staring in awe at the teen. "Y-you're…"

"Yes! I'm Allen _fucking _Walker." He answered, practically spitting the words out. "Deliver this message for me too, would you?" He smirked. "I won't ever, _ever_ return to that hellhole, got it? Not ever!" Allen screeched, throwing a punch into the man's face.

Looking down at the man, he reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it carefully so as not to spill the contents, he pulled out the man's ID. Scanning it for anything suspicious, he tucked it into the small pocket in his dress. Leaning in once more, he checked the pulse of the man. The pulse was small, but it was there. Heaving out a sigh he felt the guilt rushing back. He hated his poor control. Whenever his emotions got out of control, this happened. He went 'black' as his mater called it. Natural fears, feelings, and limitations left him, dominated by a single emotion. In this case, anger. Anger for…oh god! Kanda…

He spun around to the corpse on the ground, and felt the rage begin to melt away. Gradually, he removed himself from the ground and squatted down by his companion. Outstretching a trembling arm, he caressed Kanda's bloodied face, using his thumb to gently rub the blood from his cheek.

"I-It's going to be alright now K-Kanda. It's going to be fine!" He cried, embracing the now fragile body in his arms, ignoring the blood splatters. Tears streamed down his face and onto Kanda's torn back, but they kept coming. Those words, they had been for himself; not for Kanda. For all he knew, he wasn't even listening. In fact, the heartbeat was so faint he could barely feel it even in such close quarters. "Y-you'll be fine." He choked out, sobbing still. "I'll call Lavi." He concluded, reaching into his pocket and drawing his small golden phone. His fingers wobbled on the keyboard, but eventually he managed to get the number in. As it began to ring, he placed it softly against his ear, the other arm still around the broken samurai.

_One ring_

_Two rings_

_Three rings _Where the hell was Lavi?

_Four rin- "Why hello there, shounen." _Allen dropped the phone. Why did…why was _that_ man answering Lavi's phone?

"T-Tyki?" He asked, trying to mask the fear from his voice without much luck.

"_Why yes," _Tyki answered, with such a tone that Allen could practically _hear _the smirk. _"Miss us much?"_

Taking in a deep breath, Allen calmed himself. Setting down Kanda against the wall, he stood up and spoke into the phone, "What did you do to Lavi?" Tyki laughed on the other end.

"_Absolutely nothing, shounen, I'm hurt. You really think I'd do something to a friend?"_

"You're friends with him?" Allen asked, struggling to keep his voice neutral.

"_For five years, yes, as of about a month from now."_

"I see. I take it he's bait?"

"_What a cruel interpretation! Think of it more like a small sacrifice on the way to greatness."_

"You're trying my patience, _Mikk_." Allen replied, gritting his teeth. He could _not _explode. That was what the man wanted after all.

"_Three days."_

"What?"

"_Three days from now, I'll return him. By then, I expect your decision. And for your sake,"_ Tyki paused, _"I sure hope it's a good one."_ The line died.

"Wait, you bastard!" Allen yelled, stamping the redial button and furiously slamming it against his ear.

No one answered.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Allen plopped down next to Kanda on the wall. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn't think the school would really smile upon his bringing in a bloodied body, not to mention the fact that they were supposed to be girls! The only option left then was a temporary shelter…a hotel. The question now was if he had any money.

"Got it!" He exclaimed in excitement, realizing that he had his phone with him. Removing the protective case, and then battery cover, he withdrew a small card. His emergency money card! He was pretty sure there was at least a few thousand dollars on it, so that would definitely cover a few days in a hotel. The only problem now was their appearances…he was pretty sure a five star hotel wouldn't let them in with these bloody rags for clothes. That could be solved fairly easily though, as they were in New York City so he supposed it wouldn't be that hard to buy new clothes.

He dragged himself to his feet, re-placed the wig on his head, fixed the concealer and left to find a suitable clothing store hoping that they at least would let him in.

* * *

_His body was on fire, yet everything felt numb. His connection to life was slowly fading and all he could do was watch. Helplessly, hopelessly, and faithlessly. He cursed over and over to himself. He was supposed to be strong, dammit! He was Kanda Yuu for Christ's sake, the fucking samurai! The samurai taken down by a random man at a party with a needle. Real heroic. _

"_Had enough, pretty boy?" Then man asked, pinning him against the wall. His limbs weren't working, but then again, nothing was. Even if he did want to respond to that, he'd lost the capability. "Guess not." The man smirked, attacking his face with his teeth and tongue. He could feel the sharp sensation of them scraping his face, of that slimy, sour tongue invading his mouth, but he was unable to do anything._

"_Ngh!" Kanda sounded, as the man's hands began to trace his body roughly._

"_Found your voice?" The man asked, biting his neck._

"_L-Let go!" Kanda struggled to get the words out. He could feel sweat forming over his face from the concentration, but it was something that needed to be kept. _

"_You really gonna fight me?" The man asked, laughing. _

"_I will!" He yelled back, lifting his arm and scratching the man in the face. While his assaulter recovered, he kneed him in the stomach, forcing his legs to move. He had to get away…no matter what. Who knows what was going on at that party now! Moyashi…he couldn't handle it if something happened to him. No matter how much it bothered him that he was so dependent on that sprout, he needed him. There really wasn't any way around it. He hadn't realized it until they were separated, but he saw it now. Something seemed to connect him to that boy…It didn't matter now though. He needed to focus on escaping-_

"_Where do you think you're going?" He felt a sharp jab in his lower back, as his body crumpled to the ground. He couldn't help but feel like a failure as he fell. It was disgraceful to be taken down so easily…_

* * *

Rushing back in a brand new black dress, Allen hoped that nothing bad had happened. Turning the corner into the alley, he let out a huge sigh upon seeing his friend still slouched up on the wall. He ran forwards, careful not to dirty his clothes, and set down the bag for Kanda. Grimacing, he began to remove the shirt. He wedged it off, and felt a wave of relief drown him upon seeing that there were no serious external cuts. Using a wipe from the back, next, he proceeded to wash the blood from his skin. The beautiful milky skin remained true in most areas, but he could see some definite bruises beginning to form.

Once Kanda's chest had been mostly cleaned of the crimson substance, he slid the teen's arms through the shirt, pulling it down halfway. Now for the next step, the pants. Gulping, he tackled the task of scraping the leather jeans off his friend. As he reached for the zipper, however, he noticed that it was already undone. He decided to ignore it. Instead, he began to pull them down, careful to keep the boxers up.

After another few minutes of relentless tugging, they were off. Then, for a moment, all he could do was stare. Those beautiful, long legs were scarred and bruised with scratch marks covering the surface. What had that man done to him?! He could feel tears building up in his eyes, but held them back. This needed to be done. He needed to get Kanda into a shelter as soon as posible.

Holding his breath, he began to lightly wipe them down, keeping in mind that it didn't have to be perfect. Once he found a hotel, he could give him a proper bath. He just hoped that would be soon enough. Kanda looked frail enough right now, so how much longer could he take it? Perhaps another few hours without treatment given it was Kanda. Allen was fairly sure that any other person would've already died. But there was no way he could take him to a hospital…

"Hang in there, Kanda." He whispered, silent tears streaming from his face as he finished cleaning the Samurai's legs. Sure, he was an idol, but that didn't mean he was a doll. He let out a sad laugh thinking about what his fans would think of him if they saw him now. He was fairly sure that at least half would walk away in disgust. It didn't particularly bother him, though. The only reason he sang in front of people at all was because Cross had practically forced him into the position. No, he didn't care. In fact, a little part of him realized that he didn't like performing at all. Whenever he was on the stage he felt uncomfortable. There was so many people screaming, cheering, and squeeling. He felt pressured to be unattainably perfect, in appearance, voice, and musically. Not one of his fans really cared about _him_. They cared about his looks, a select few perhaps his actual musical talents, but none cared for him as an individual, a _person. _Was he even human? He wondered sometimes. He didn't feel any sense of belonging on this planet whatsoever. His features, snow white hair, red scar, and mutilated arm, none of them had a place in this world. He was a freak.

"I'm s-so sorry, Kanda!" He cried, the sobs racking his entire body. He felt like such a failure as a friend, a supposed hero, and as a human in general. He couldn't do anything right. "This is my fault." He stated, tears still flowing from his reddened eyes. "If only I hadn't…K-Kanda?" He asked, leaning down to feel the other's pulse. "Kanda? Kanda?!" He screamed, feeling nothing. "NO! KANDA! KANDA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He shrieked hysterically. This was a dream, a nightmare formed by Hades himself. There was no way this was happening. He gaped at the scene in front of him, eyes unbelieving. Kanda's chest wasn't moving at all. What could he do? He racked his brain, searching for any help of any sort, sifting through piles and piles of information.

CPR! He'd been taught it breifly before. Snapping out of his daze, he glanced at the beautiful face of the Japanese teen. Then, he tilted Kanda's jaw up with his hand, the other moving him into his lap, and bent down to capture the lifeless lips.

He breathed in and out, keeping the pace steady before breaking away to place his hands on the other's chest. Moving into a straddling position, he hovered over the unconcious body and began to pump with both his hands. His movements were jerky, and far from graceful, but if it had any chance of saving Kanda's life, that hardly mattered. Leaning down once more to meet the Samurai's lips, he desperately breathed into him.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, repeating the process over and over again, but the outcome refused to change. Kanda's pulse remained non-existent.

He collapsed next to the body of his friend, feeling completely numb. What was he to do now?

"I…Kanda…I…I'm…" The words caught in his throat and refused to budge. The tears had long since stopped coming. "I love…I loved you." He murmered, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his dead love. If only he'd realized sooner, if only-

He froze. He had felt something just now… A reaction, a slight movement underneath him.

Sure enough, Kanda's hand was twitching. Wasting no time to check his pulse, he jabbed his hand down, eyes widening in incredulity as he registered a beat. Life.

There was hope yet.

Hurridly, he slipped the loose pants he bought over the legs of the dying teen, and scooped him up bridal style. He put the bag on his arm and began to run out of the alleyway. He needed to find a hotel, _now_. He picked up his pace, not paying any attention to the complaints of his legs.

"Hang in there, Kanda. We're almost there." He muttered, sure that Kanda was listening.

His eyes darted around the lit up streets as he avoided pedestrians and cars alike. He pushed past their stares, and eventually they were nothing more than obstacles. Obstacles preventing him from finding a fucking hotel. He continued scanning, trying to find a suitable hotel that would provide the accomadations he needed.

After what felt like a life time, he recognized a sign. It was actually a hotel owned by his recording studio, named Innocent Accomadations. This place was perfect.

Using his last bit of energy, he sprinted to the door, and intook a deep breeth as he took a step through the sliding doors.

"Hello, and welcome to Innocent Accomadations. How may I be of service?" A lady dressed in a trendy black suit asked.

"I need a room for two, please." She looked down at him, seeing a small, young girl holding a dead looking man.

"Are you lost?" She asked, a worried expression pulling at her face.

"No, please I need a room for two. Preferably a king fireplace suite(1)."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have enough money?" He handed her the credit card, stamping his foot impatiently. "Alright, wait just a minute. I'll have someone take you up to your room."

"Fine, thank you." He replied. "As quickly as possible please."

"Is that so? Well, then I can escort you. Maria!" She said, looking over at the other lady at the front desk. "Take care of business while I'm gone, okay?" She grabbed a small card key off her desk and began at a brisk pace out of the lobby and towards the elevator.

She set the floor number to 13, and then stepped back. The ride up was silent, and neither bothered to break it. Instead, they listened to the not-so-soothing jazz elevator music. Finally, the doors opened and Allen followed her down the halls, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He had the energy only to focus on one thing: making it to the room.

"Here we are, madame." The lady said, stopping infront of a door, and sliding through the key to hold the door open. "Please eny your stay, and be sure to let us know if you need anything." She curtsied and then was gone, leaving Allen alone with Kanda and his fears.

"We're here Kanda." He said, trying to sound happy. "We made it."

But he only felt remorse.

Remorse for failing to help Lavi, for not saving Kanda in time, and for just fucking existing. Why was he put on this earth if all he ever did was fail?

Maybe he just just needed sleep. He walked through the room, towards the large king bed and placed Kanda gently down. Sleep actually sounded really nice right about now. Careful not to crush the broken teen, he lifted the covers and tucked him under, following soon after. Snuggling closer to the other teen, he sighed in content.

"Goodnight, Kanda." He latched himself onto Kanda's arm and buried his face into the long raven locks. He couldn't think of a better position. "Sweet dreams…" He whispered, beginning to nod off. He was really tired. Too much running… Yeah, that was it. _It'll be better in the morning…_He thought, as he dozed off against the samurai.

* * *

**1. I guess it's like a super decked out suit with a fireplace…? Unique to Innocent Accomadations XD**

**Hey everyone, I'm back ^^ I felt bad about leaving the huge cliffie last chapter, so I got off my lazy butt and typed this out X3 I'm slightly depressed by the plot, and I changed the genre from humor to drama…there will be more comedy, but I felt that this chapter just couldn't be counted as humor…at all =.= So…I hope you all enjoyed it, and pleeeeaaaase leave me a review! After all, I typed this super nice, long chapter just for you guys XDD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-pathless**

**P.S. One more question! Anyone interested in seeing this story turn 'M'? If so, let me know via review/PM XD I promise I will reply quickly X3 Thanks!**


	11. Unattainable Sleep

**Thanks so much for all the support for this story! Every review/follow/favorite is very encouraging for me ^^**

* * *

Allen groaned, hiding himself under the covers to shield himself from the light pouring onto him. He wished it would just take a hint and go the FUCK away! Seriously, couldn't it tell when it wasn't wanted?

Letting out a deep moan, he tossed violently again in the bed. What had he been doing to make him this goddamn tired? He hadn't been this exhausted since Mana's death when he couldn't sleep for days on end. This feeling was similar though. He felt drained in every single way- mentally, emotionally and physically. _Think, think, think! _He drilled himself, trying to answer his question.

Kanda!

His eyes shot open, revealing a large hotel suite in front of him. He sat in a king sized bed covered with red lacy sheets, topped with an elegant canopy. Paintings of nature plastered the mustard coloured walls, and across from him stood a tall fireplace, the fire absent. He rubbed his temple, coaxing it to heal the throbbing.

"Kanda?" He asked blearily, looking at the other side of the bed for the samurai. "Kanda?" He repeated, getting on his knees to examine the sheets. "Kanda, where are you?" He crawled over the bed, looking for the Japanese teen. It's not like he was in any condition to walk anyways. He had to be here.

Pouncing the lump in the covers, he screamed, "Found ya!" He gleamed victoriously as he held up a…sheet of paper. Squinting at the scrawled handwriting, he read:

_I could've taken care of myself, Moyashi. _

_I've gone to tie up a few loose ends. Don't come looking for me. _

_-Kanda_

Kanda had…left? Allen scrambled up from the bed and snatched up his cell phone. There were no messages. What was he been thinking?

Allen began to run around the room, grabbing his possessions: wig, dress, shoes, and jumped in the bathroom quickly to take a shower. He laid the clothes on the granite counter, slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower. Jumping as he turned it up too high, then too low, he raked some shampoo through his hair. He just needed to get all the traces of blood out - then he would begin his search.

Washing the shampoo out, he turned off the shower and yanked open the curtains. He sprung out, grabbing a towel on the way. Then, skidding to a stop in front of the mirror where he left his belongings, he began to redress himself.

First the boxers, then the dress, the wig, and finally the shoes. Straightening everything out, he took one final look in the mirror, to insure everything was in place.

"Shit!" He yelled in realization - he'd forgotten makeup. Running back into the room, he snatched up the bag and ran back to the bathroom. He pulled out the small container of concealer he'd bought the previous night and began to apply it. He made sure to put a few coats on before deeming his job suitable.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time in his room, he grabbed his phone off the counter and headed off in search of Kanda.

* * *

This sucked shit. Fucking _shit. _First, he was drugged by some random dude at a party. Second, he'd been saved by a fucking sprout, and thirdly, he had no idea what he was doing now. In the moment of terror he'd experienced waking up in a hotel room with the Moyashi snuggled up next to him, he'd run out to escape the creeping of his feelings. His feelings feeling for the Moyashi and of the cloudy events from last night.

He couldn't regret it more - all of it.

After seeing that, he'd left the hotel and began to walk down the street. He noticed that he'd been redressed in a new pair of tight leather jeans, and a navy blue shirt. Fighting off the blush at the thought of the beansprout dressing him, he wondered what the hell he should do now.

He kicked a pebble on the ground and frowned. As he walked away from the looming building behind him, he couldn't help but feel regret once again. Maybe that hadn't been the worst situation ever….He shook his head. No. That was just…just…wrong. He kept walking, ignoring all indecent thoughts that just so happened to pop into his mind. He was a teenager after all, so this was probably normal…right? Not that he'd ever experienced anything like this before….hopefully it was just a stage.

"Where you going, Little Miss?" Kanda snorted and kept walking. That guy wasn't talking to him. "Stop walking so fast." The voice persisted, chuckling.

"Go the fuck away!" Kanda yelled back, not bothering to face his stalker.

"Aww, come on baby girl!"

"I'm not a girl!" Kanda screamed, turning around.

"Ahh, and there's the pretty face I was hoping for." The man wore leather jeans tighter than Kanda's previous ones, a ripped white shirt and a short black blazer to top it all off. A gold necklace hung around his neck, and his unruly black hair hung loose around his devilishly handsome face. Sunglasses shielded his eyes.

"Do I _know _you?" Kanda asked, his tone far past irritated.

"You will soon enough." The guy responded, stepping up to whisper in Kanda's ear. "here, take my card." He placed it into the samurai's tight jean's pocket, giving a slight squeeze to his thigh. Before the raven-haired teen could react, he brushed past him and threw up a casual hand without so much as a glance back. "Stop by, wontcha?"

"Oi! Get the fuck back here!" Kanda exclaimed, as he began to run after his intruder. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He dashed after the man, panting as he increased his speed. He felt slightly dizzy and his legs were wobbly underneath him, but that man was going to fucking pay!

"Kanda!" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the painstakingly familiar voice. Hadn't he left a note? Damn Moyashi….He looked back towards the direction of the man he'd been chasing and sure enough, he was gone.

"I thought I left a note." Kanda said, the words coming out slightly less vicious than he'd meant to speak them. He turned to face his roommate, annoyance apparent on his face. But there was something else too. Perhaps…relief. Relief that someone actually cared about him enough to chase after him.

"You're in no shape to be running around New York City for crying out loud!" Allen yelled, his arms raising as his face marred with worry.

Kanda paused and stared down the cross-dressing boy before him. "Yeah, well then you obviously don't know me." He said finally, crossing his arms to add to the affect. Perhaps that wasn't completely true, but he was Kanda after all. Upon hearing no response from the white haired teen, he looked up. His eyes were immediately met with the musician's enticing silver ones.

"That's not true." He replied at a whisper, his fists gripping the black fabric of his dress.

"Oh? Care to enlighten me, _Moyashi_?" He sneered, matching the glare.

"You almost died last night, Kanda." He said, spitting out the samurai's name. "No, you _did _fucking die, and now you're going to tell me you're fine? That's bullshit and we both know it." He paused, skimming over Kanda's body. "Look at you, if you're so perfect and well, why are your legs _shaking_?"

"It's nothing."

"It _is,_ baKanda. Now get back here." Allen replied. "C'mon." He smiled, extending a hand forwards.

Kanda frowned at the gesture. "I've had enough of your crap, Moyashi. What's with you? You're so obviously fucking _miserable, _yet you always have that idiotic smile plastered over your face like a fucking mask. Take it off because it's painfully clear that it's fake." He replied, staring at the suddenly dropped hand of the musician.

"What makes you think…it's fake?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"What, has nobody ever told you that before?" Kanda asked, also raising an eyebrow. "You practically have a fucking cloud of gloom hanging around you, and nobody's _ever _told you that before?" He waited for a response, crossing his arms. Upon hearing nothing he turned to leave. "Whatever, Moyashi, I'm leaving."

"You're…the first." Kanda stopped. "Nobody…has ever…told me that before." Then, without sparing so much of a glance to the musician, he left, swiftly, quietly and gracefully not even noticing the silent tears that began to fall involuntarily down the musician's face. "Nobody's ever noticed…" He continued, tears now streaming.

Kanda turned around quietly and his eyes widened. "Oi…Moyashi, are you crying?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, K-k-k-kanda." He mumbled, his body shaking as he collapsed to his knees. His dress pooled around him and he brought up his hands to his face to hide the tears.

Awkwardly, Kanda paced over to the shaking sprout and placed his sword-calloused hand on the pure white hair. "Don't cry, Moyashi. You'll smear the makeup." With that, he scooped up the teen bridal style in his arms with one smooth motion and proceeded back to the hotel. Then, ever so slowly, he could feel the shaking stop as Allen stilled. He sighed as he entered the hotel he remembered walking out of. This was not his style at all. He wasn't really the "comforting" type.

"Welcome to the Innocent Accommodations, what can I do for you today?"

He frowned at the chipper lady at the front desk. "I already have a room here." He replied curtly, walking through the lobby and straight to the elevator. He looked down at the sprout. "What floor?"

"Thirteen.." Allen mumbled, his body still shaking slightly.

"Hn.." He replied, pressing the small button.

"Hey, Kanda?"

He looked down and scowled. "What?"

"I think…I can walk now. I'm sorry for the trouble." Kanda could feel his heart rate rapidly increase as his eyes met the silver ones of Allen. His cheeks were blushed, his wig crooked, and his makeup smudged, but he looked…beautiful in a really strange way. Exotic perhaps, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He could feel himself leaning closer to the teen's soft looking pink lips, but did nothing to stop himself. Closer…closer…

**DING!**

The elevator stopped on floor thirteen. Cursing, Kanda stepped out of the elevator past all the staring guests. He was particularly irritated as he passed one man the commented on something about "PDA these days." He made sure to brush by him a little bit harder than would be considered gentle.

Pissed, Kanda muttered in response to Allen's earlier question, "You'll just fall again." Surprised to hear no complaint from the shorter teen, he looked down to find his completely asleep. "Che, you could've at least waited until we reached the room."

After reaching their door, he pulled out the key he'd grabbed earlier this morning just in case and slid through the scanner. When the light turned green, he freed one of his hands and pushed the door open heaving a huge sigh of relief as it closed behind them. He never really had liked going out in public…

Walking slowly back into the grand room, he gently laid down the sleeping teen onto the ruffled bed. Then, with uncharacteristic care, he tucked him in. Frowning after completing the task, he strode into the bathroom to take a shower. He closed the door as he began to strip – pants, shirt, hair tie and all. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water to the perfect temperature and dunked his hair under. Looking down at his slightly blood caked body he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the few spots that appeared wiped. Allen must've done that. Funny thing was, nothing past where his boxers ended was clean. Perhaps that was for the better though…

He inwardly groaned as he felt blood rushing to certain southern regions of his body. No, he fucking refused to give in to stupid desires like that. Turning the water colder, he proceeded to finish the shower and dry himself off – problem taken care of. He never really had been one for wasting time dawdling in the shower.

Grabbing a towel off the shelf, he dried off his hair a bit then wrapped it around his waist not bothering to look in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom completely forgetting his clothes inside.

"Looking good, Kanda." Kanda frowned, trying to locate the whistle. His eyes falling on the Moyashi in the bed, his frown deepened.

"Shut up." He replied, realizing he didn't have his clothes. He began to head back to the bathroom.

"I gotcha covered!" He felt something soft hit his back.

He squatted down to pick them up, observing a pair of simple black boxers and another navy t-shirt.

"Hey…You…"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled, bouncing up.

Allen's hand shot up defensively. "Sorry, sorry! I was just gonna say you might want to check your towel status."

Kanda's blood ran cold as he glanced down at his now nonexistent towel. His face flushed with irritation as he stomped back into the bathroom to change into the damn boxers. This was _not _a good day.

No sooner had he slipped on the boxers did he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it? I'm _changing_ if you didn't notice." He snapped.

"Sure, sure. I'll talk to you once you're out." He listened to hear the footsteps leave until he let go of the breath he was holding. He slipped on the t-shirt then looked into the mirror. His hair was still too wet to put up, but otherwise his clothes were in order.

Taking a deep breath, he slammed the door open and stormed into the room. Finding the Moyashi sitting smugly on the bed, sprawled out in all directions, and naked save his blue boxers, he scowled and glared at him hoping he'd disappear.

Of course, he didn't.

"What's goin' on, Kanda?" Allen asked, smiling again and gesturing for Kanda to sit. Figuring he would shut up sooner if he complied, Kanda sat down making a point to cross his legs and look anywhere but those damn silver eyes. He knew it was childish but he was not in the mood for a "chat" and probably wouldn't be for…well, forever. "Hey, look at me, Kanda!"

"I can hear you from here." Kanda replied from the other side of the bed.

Allen sighed and crawled over to Kanda embracing him tightly. "Whatever. I wanted to say thank you, Kanda."

"Che, whatever."

"No, I mean it Kanda, _thank you_." Allen repeated trying to get the other teen to turn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I mean it, Kanda!" Allen yelled, bringing Kanda down onto the bed and pinning him.

Kanda squinted at him suspiciously and annoyed. "What the hell was that for?"

"You weren't listening." Allen insisted, gazing into the sapphire eyes below him. "I said thank you."

"And I said whatever. Why do you even care?!" Kanda exclaimed, flipping Allen over. Before receiving an answer, he was turned back on his back. Then, the flips got more heating and before they knew it, they were wrestling with no victor evident. Back and forth, forth and back, they tossed and turned, neither giving in. The sheets crumpled, and the bed shook, but neither cared.

After another few minutes of fruitless grappling, they fell off the bed and lay sprawled on the floor, Kanda on top and both teens panting heavily.

"I..win." Kanda breathed, lifting himself up slightly from the sprout he'd straddled on the floor.

Apparently…he'd spoke too soon, as Allen took advantage of his low guard and spun him over once more.

"No…" Allen smirked, "I believe I am the true winner." Again, he found himself looking into the eyes of the samurai. "Hey, Kanda.." He asked, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck, breathing slowly onto his ear.

"Wha-mph!" Kanda was silenced by Allen's lips moving slowly across his own. It was a slow yet steady pace, consisting of nothing more than lips, but Kanda could feel the lust building up inside of him. Not a good sign…at this rate, he wouldn't be able to withhold his self-control. He would though, damn it!

Finally, Allen pulled away met by the painfully irritating need for air.

"What the hell was that, Moyashi?" Kanda snapped, looking up in irritation.

"A kiss, baKanda."

"You know what I fucking meant."

"We're even now…" Allen replied, slowly removing himself from the floor. "Think of that as payback from the bar."

Kanda stared at him incredulously wondering what the fuck had just happened. Before in the elevator, the towel incident, and now this? Maybe he should just go and get his own room. But that would be running away from the problem, and he did _not _do that. He was Kanda _fucking _Yuu after all.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." He decided, also getting up. He lifted himself onto the bed and lay down, stretching out under the covers. He closed his eyes and settled into the pillows, relaxing further and further and further…until he was disturbed by an annoying chuckling noise. Snapping his eyes open and popping into a sitting position, he glared sinister, pointed daggers at the source of the disturbance. "Shut the fuck up, what's so funny?" He asked, still glaring.

"It's like six, Kanda!" He exclaimed, his chuckle growing into a full blown laugh. This laugh though, it was like none other he'd heard from the boy before. The smile reached his eyes and it sounded like pure happiness- not tinted with sadness in the least. Frowning at the sudden change in character, Kanda grunted. Funny how something completely stupid and trivial could trigger such a huge reaction. He really didn't get people AT ALL.

"Whatever. What do _you _suggest we do?"

"I don't know. We could go out on the town." Allen suggesting, still laughing.

"Che, because that always works out really well." Kanda replied, remembering their past trips.

"Fine! Let's just go get dinner or something. I think there's a restaurant downstairs."

"I want to sleep."

"Get out of bed. I've decided we're getting dinner, so we're getting dinner."

"No."

Allen sighed. Kanda was being difficult, as _always_.

* * *

"Table for two please, sir." Allen said as he and Kanda entered the room.

"Right this way." The waiter replied, smiling politely, leading them further into the dimly lit restaurant. Loud music played in the background and lasers flashed throughout the entire place. It seemed to be more of a night club than a restaurant. As they passed a couple making out on one of the booths, Kanda grimaced. Oh how he hating people.

"Here you are." They reached the table – it was somewhat secluded from the main scene and in a corner much to Kanda's relief. After Allen thanked him, they sat down and began to study the room further. It was fairly modern design with lava lamps in most areas providing the glowing light. There were booths lining most of the walls, but the main seating seemed to be in front of the rather exclusive bar. Then of course, there was the dance floor residing in the middle of the room in front of the DJ.

"I'm not hungry." Kanda finally said, looking back to Allen.

"I don't really care, you're eating. Anyways, you haven't even eaten since yesterday, how could you _not _be hungry?"

The truth was he was starving, but the food here didn't even look half decent. He didn't bother replying.

"So…" Allen started up again in an attempt to break the nearly tangible silence. "Can you dance?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you want to dance?" Kanda raised an eyebrow as if to ask him whether he'd really just asked that. "Fine! No dancing. Can you sing?"

"Well enough I guess…"

"I think there's Karaoke at seven, wanna do it?"

"If I agree will you shut up until then?" Kanda asked skeptically, the Moyashi getting on his last nerve.

"Absolutely! Let's do a duet!"

"Fine, just shut the fuck up. I'm going to sleep." He replied, putting his head on the table to rest.

After what felt like seconds later, he was being woken up by the sprout and dragged over to the dance floor.

"It's almost time! Let's go sign up." Allen exclaimed amidst the music and chaos. It seemed that during his slumber, the almost-nightclub had turned into a fully fledged one.

As they reached the DJ, Allen picked up the signup sheet and examined it.

"I think it's actually a solo contest…" Allen concluded, turning the sheet over to see if there was a back.

"That's a shame." Kanda said, rolling his eyes. "I was _really _looking forwards to it."

"Oh no, don't worry. You're still gonna do it."

"No fucking way."

"Yeah, you are. Don't worry! I'll pick your song for you. You'll be fine."

"So reassuring, Moyashi."

"I know, right?" He laughed, filling out the form and slipping it into the nearly full bin. "Looks like there's a lot of competition! Good luck!"

"Shut the fuck up, you're annoying me."

"I _always _annoy you, ba_Kanda._"

"Just shut up. I want to enjoy my last moments of peace before I have to sing." He spat out.

"I think you're too late…" Allen said as the music turned off.

"Hey there Ladies and Gents! Are you ready for some Karaoke?!" The DJ yelled, as the room exploded with cheers. This seemed to be a very popular event. "Alright, then! Quiet down and let me explain. Tonight we've got a special prize for the winner!" Nervous and excited whispers spread throughout the entire room. "The winner will receive…drum roll please! …A signed version of Allen Walker's most recent album and a VIP ticket to his upcoming concert here, in New York City!"

"Why the hell would anyone want _that_?" Kanda asked in a peeved manner, cracking up Allen for the millionth time that night. Then, as if just to prove him wrong, a cheer broke out in the room and half the women fainted.

It took at least five minutes to get everyone back in control. Apparently, much to Kanda's surprise, there were _many _people who'd want that.

"Alright, alright! So, the voting will be simple! Everyone is about to receive a slip of paper. At the end of all the performances, you can write down the name of your favorite performer – there will be a list of their names up there," He continued, pointing up at a screen above the stage, "and someone will go around collecting them. Now, without further adue, let's pick the first contestant, shall we?" He laughed and picked up the stuffed box from the ground. He removed the lid, closed his eyes and snatched up the card.

It wasn't Kanda. Nor was the next or the one after or the one after that. In fact, it wasn't until the box was nearly empty that Kanda's name was picked.

He was feeling pretty good; satisfied that his name hadn't been drawn yet. Allen; however, was nearly dead from all the awful singers. He was pretty sure the teen had perfect pitch and even _Kanda _could tell that not one of the competitors so far had been even nearly in key. He didn't really care though… as long as his name wasn't called. Sure enough; however, as the DJ read out the next name, it was his.

"Fuck!" He yelled, a scowl marring his handsome features.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be great! But don't mess it up 'cause you've only got one shot!"

"Why should I even care? The prize is a bunch of shit if you ask me."

"That's not very nice, Kanda. Do it for the sake of…uh…your pride! Now get up there!" Allen encouraged, giving him a shove towards the stage.

Kanda mumbled in distain, but still ended up walking up on the stage. He could hear the girls whispering as soon as they saw him.

As the DJ asked him if he was ready and he grumbled his response, he realized he didn't even know which one he was singing…he sure as hell hoped he'd heard the song before at least.

The music started and he let out a sigh. He'd heard this one before.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the intro and nodded his head to the beat. The crowd had gone silent.

Keeping his eyes closed with a smirk, he began to sing. The damn Moyashi was going to be proven wrong - he could do this.

"Well it rains and it pours

When you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch

Can I sleep in my clothes?

'Cause I've spent the night dancing

I'm drunk, I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing

I'm really just asking to leave"

His smirk grew, and he grabbed the mic opening his eyes just slightly as he continued.

"This alone, you're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose

'Cause I love all the poison

Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"

He widened his eyes and took the mic out of the stand, giving him mobility.

"Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"

He looked over to where Allen was standing amongst the now energized crowd to find him standing with his mouth dropped. Was he really that bad?

"There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"

He walked forward to the front of the stage and sang into the crowd.

"Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"

He paused, tapping his foot along to the music waiting for the next verse to arrive.

"Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"

He took in a deep breath as soon as the song ended and attempted to ignore all the hollering cheers. Then, he replaced the mic in the stand and walked off the stand to the goggling beansprout as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Moyashi, I want to go to sleep now." Kanda said, leaving the restaurant.

"Hey!" Allen yelled, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him back. "You never told me you could sing." He lectured, not giving Kanda time to respond as he pulled him in to a kiss.

* * *

**I can't believe it's been like a month since I last updated... I was having trouble figuring out what was going to happen…ALSO, if you didn't notice, the rating **_**has **_**been changed to M. That might be included in the next chapter…but anyways…I hope you liked it! Are you happy Kanda's totally fine? XD**

'**Till Next Time!**

**-pathless**

**P.S. Btw the song sung by Kanda was _The Sharpest Lives _by My Chemical Romance. I DO NOT OWN IT. If there are any songs you want to be sung by either Kanda or Allen later on in this story, feel free to tell me and I'll try to work them in XD**


	12. Special Moments

Pulling away slowly, Allen breathed gently onto Kanda's lips, their faces still inches apart. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth parted.

"And what, if I may ask, was _that_ one for?" Kanda asked, staring down at the Moyashi in confusion. He was pretty damn sure he'd already been dealt his payback from before, so what was it? He couldn't help but realize, however, that he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

Allen ignored his question. "Let's go get a drink." He said instead, dragging Kanda over to the bartender, ignoring the samurai's protest. After receiving it, Allen nudged Kanda, handing him the drink.

Taking it cautiously, he asked, "What is this?"

"Alcohol." Allen replied with a smirk, his hips swaying to the music. He was just glad the karaoke contest was over. He wouldn't have to hear another amateur singer for another hour when the victor would be announced to sing another song, but hopefully that would be Kanda. Grudgingly, he'd admit that the teen wasn't half bad at _all. _In fact, even by his standards he was pretty good.

Tentatively, Kanda took a sip. He immediately felt it go to his head, regretting the fact that he hadn't eaten. But _shit_, even then this stuff was strong! He took another sip, larger this time, and let it slowly slip down his throat. Its flavor wasn't all that bad…another sip. Actually it was very bearable. Very bearable indeed, especially considering it wasn't soba. Tipping the glass back, he licked his lips leisurely, savoring the last few drops. He placed the glass on the vibrating counter, taking a seat, as the crowd was thickening. Perhaps it was time to retire soon…where was the damn Moyashi? Yup, definitely time to leave.

He set his glass down on the counter, and rose from his seat to find the white haired teen. Weaving through the large mob of people (much to his distaste), he kept his eye out for the musician. Where the hell could he have gotten? The room was only so big….

Suddenly, he spotted a small patch of white, bobbing amongst the crowd. He wasted no time to investigate. Hurrying over, he confirmed the suspect as Allen. However, said target seemed to be accompanied by another man. His first reaction was that it was the rabbit, but upon closer speculation, he realized the two people were nothing alike despite their shared hair colour. This man was much taller and elegant. His face was long and he wore glasses and a half-mask. He was clad in a sleek black suit, left undone in the front for a more casual look. Then he realized, he'd seen this man before briefly in his office…what had the Moyashi called him again? Oh yeah, Cross.

The two of them seemed to be in deep conversation…well to be more exact, an argument. By the looks of it, however, the Moyashi was losing. As he couldn't quite make out their words among the confusion, he decided to approach them directly.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled out, stepping into the conversation.

"Huh?" Allen turned around, hearing the familiar nickname. He smiled when he saw Kanda. "Hey."

"I'm leaving." Kanda replied, looking at Allen strangely. Since when was the Moyashi happy to see him?

Allen frowned. "Why? The winner for karaoke hasn't even been announced yet!" He took a sip from the wine glass he was holding.

"Oi, idiot, tell your fag of a lover that you're busy. You've got more _fucking _important things to do than fuck him." The red haired man interrupted, eyeing Kanda suspiciously.

A sigh escaped the musician's mouth. It seemed that he was used to this treatment. "Kanda, this is my manager, Cross Marian. He generally goes by Dickface though." He cringed as the back of Cross's fist implanted into his face. "You totally deserved it, _Master_." He rolled his eyes.

Kanda looked at Allen funny. The headache of a redhead (a trait that seemed to run with the colour) had called them _lovers_, and the statement hadn't even been denied. He felt like he was missing something…

"Shut up! You're lucky I fucking came out here just to talk to your shitty face." Cross replied, downing his alcohol.

"As if! Don't even _try_ to tell me you haven't been doing…other stuff tonight." Allen replied, slamming his glass down on some poor man's table as if preparing himself for a fight.

Kanda could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch as the two continued their argument in the background. He was called Moyashi's lover and completely ignored. He just wanted to fucking leave. "I'm going now." He announced to Allen, and then proceeding to walk out through the crowds and towards their room.

However, not long after he'd turned, he felt a large hand grab his shirt and pull him back.

"Where do _you _think you're going, girl?"

"I am _not _a fucking girl." Kanda growled between clenched teeth, glaring flames towards Allen's manager or master, or whatever the hell he was. He didn't really give a fuck. "Unless my memory has been impaired, we've already been over this."

"Is that so?" Cross replied snickering.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Allen broke in. "You two _have_ met." He paused, shuddering at the memory.

Cross shrugged. "As if I'd remember something that pointless." He whistled, and two busty ladies latched onto his two arms. "Don't forget, idiot apprentice."

"I swear…" Allen's eyebrow twitched as he clenched his fist. "I am _so _going to kill him one day!"

"Alright everyone, I have the results of the karaoke competition!" Allen was interrupted by the DJ. "The votes are in, and it seems we have a winner!" He yelled enthusiastically, pumping his hand in the air to rile up the crowd.

Kanda scowled at the gesture. The place was already much too loud for his taste.

"Ready?!" A drum roll sounded in the background, the audience itching in anticipation. "The winner is…Cross Marian! Would Cross Marian please report to the stage for a second performance and to receive his prize?"

Allen's mouth dropped, and Kanda turned to face the stage with an eyebrow raised. Had that man even participated…? According to the roar of the women, he had, but then again…it wasn't like the voting paper had had the contestants' names on them. Anyone's name could've been written down.

Somewhere near the exit Cross's voice rang out. "As if I'd want Allen Walker's shit." He sneered, guiding himself and the two women out of the restaurant, leaving an extremely pissed Allen in his wake.

* * *

"Say, Tyki, are you sure Yuu's alright?" Lavi asked, looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"Yes, bunny boy, quit your pointless worrying. It's just me and you for the next…hmm…two days now. What is it you'd like to do, anything in particular?" Tyki laughed, placing his right palm across his chest and bowing to mimic a butler. "Ask and you shall receive."

"Hmm…nope, I dunno. Anything you'd like t'do?" Lavi replied, not taking his eye of the book.

"As a matter of fact, there is."

"Oh? Let's hear it." Lavi said, closing the book and placing it on the table. Currently, they were relaxing at Lavi's apartment. It was the day after the party incident with Kanda, and although many reassurances came from Tyki, Lavi couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"I'd love to take you on a tour of my office. How 'bout it?"

Lavi paused to consider this. Although he'd known the Portuguese man for nearly five years now, he still had no idea what exactly his job might be. It's always been some sort of mystery, so why would the man bother to show him now? "Uhh…sure, I guess. Where is it?"

"It's a surprise." Tyki answered, smirking as he pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. "C'mon, I'm driving." He grabbed his coat off the table, and opened the door to make his way to the car. "I'll blindfold you in the car!" He yelled back to Lavi as he exited.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Lavi also took up his coat and followed the man to the car.

"Is there any food there?" Lavi asked in the car, the blindfold secured tightly over his good and bad eye. "I'm starving!"

"Plenty, fear not." Tyki replied, taking a sharp turn into what Lavi presumed to be a parking lot. Swerving again, the car came to a halt, parked perfectly in one of the many spaces. "We've arrived, allow me to lead you in, bunny boy."

"Only if you stop calling me that ridiculous name." Lavi joked, stepping out of the vehicle cautiously after Tyki opened the door.

"This way." Tyki directed, taking hold of Lavi's shoulder's from behind to lead him. He walked flawlessly though the parking lot, approaching the tall building. After being reciprocated at the door by a number of attendants, he whispered to Lavi, "Alright, you may remove the blindfold." As Lavi did so, he continued. "Welcome to the Millennium Records, boy."

As soon as Lavi's blindfold was off, however, the attendants were on him. Taken by surprise, he was just barely able to dodge their attack. He leapt back…right into the chest of Tyki Mikk.

"Don't bother resisting, boy." He sneered, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a gag. "You've already lost."

* * *

"Hey, Kanda, would you like to go somewhere else to eat? You've got to be hungry."

In truth, he was _starving_. However, he was not about to give in to such weak needs. "No." He would much rather relax. Perhaps he would have some time for meditation…

"Alright then…" Allen sighed, Kanda was being difficult _as always_.

He watched as Kanda walked into the room, and headed towards the bed. The samurai then seemed to remember something, changing his direction abruptly to that of the bathroom. As soon as he got there, he entered, closing the door firmly behind him. A minute or two later, he came out dressed in one of the hotel's robes. Allen remained by the door, watching Kanda with pure curiosity. What on earth was he up to now?

"Stop gawking, Moyashi. If you're coming in, hurry up. Otherwise, leave." Kanda spoke with obvious irritation as he took a seat on the bed.

Allen raised an eyebrow, but didn't waste any time joining the Japanese teen. His anger was something he wished to avoid at all costs. His irritation on the other hand…well that was a completely different story. "Yes, sir!" He jokingly saluted as he reached the bed and stood before the samurai.

"Moyashi…" Kanda started. His head was raised but his eyes gazed past.

"It's Allen."

Kanda's eyes immediately snapped into attention. "I have a question."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Stop being a smartass." Kanda grunted disapprovingly. He paused, as if uncertain to continue. "Why…are we here?"

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head to the side. That was _not _what he'd been expecting. "Uh…well…it was the closest place I could find I guess…"

"You know what I fucking meant. Why are we in this situation? Why bother stay at a hotel?"

"Well…I wanted to make sure you recovered properly…" Allen replied slowly, unsure of what exactly to say. There was many ways to interpret Kanda's question, and although he was fairly confident he knew what he wished to know, Allen decided not to involve him. It was better this way.

"Che, since you're obviously not going to talk, I have a proposition for you." Before Allen could respond, he continued. "I challenge you to a sparring match. When I win, you answer my question _properly_."

"What do I get if I win?" Allen butted in, the inner gambler inside of him coming out.

"I don't care, whatever. You are _not _going to win."

"We'll see." He replied, a wide smirk breaking out across his face. "What about we change it up a bit? We each get to choose a challenge, then the spar will be the tiebreak if needed at the end."

"Fine." Kanda muttered, seeing no point in arguing.

"So, what'll the first event be, ba_Kanda_?"

"Let me think!" Kanda snapped. What hell was there besides sparring? Something that he knew he could beat the Moyashi in, something he was superior at… "A strength contest." He concluded. It might not be the most exciting thing, but the ridiculing stare coming from the musician was beginning to bug him.

"What kind?"

"Basic exercises - whoever stops first loses."

"Oh.." Allen frowned. He had a serious disadvantage here being a musician against a samurai. "Alright then, you name it and we'll begin."

Kanda paused. He needed something simple that could be manipulated into something harder. Like… "Pushups." Allen raised an eyebrow at the simplicity, at which Kanda smirked. "One handed pushups. Switch arms after every hundred."

"Alright." Allen agreed, taking off the loosely tied ribbon from his neck and removing his buttoned shirt to avoid the nuisance. He then grabbed the t-shirt he'd slept in last night, slipped it over his head. "Okay, let's start." He smiled seemingly innocently, and got down on the floor.

It wasn't until then that Kanda had begun to develop any doubts on his victory. It made him feel on edge, nervous even; a feeling that only Allen seemed to be able to stir in him. Why was the teen smiling like that?! And the other thing…that red arm of his. What exactly was it? He'd noticed it on multiple occasions, but never mentioned it, as there had been more important things going on, and he wasn't really one to pry. The more he thought about it, however, the more curious he got. He decided to add it to his list of questions to ask _when_ he won.

Kanda also assumed the position, his hands and knees down. "Ready?" He asked, looking over at the ever-confident seeming Allen Walker. A quick nod of the other's head and he extended his legs out, only his right arm supporting him. "Make sure you count. Start!" He exclaimed, and the battle began.

They both began at an insanely fast pace, tied at one hundred within the minute, and neither showing signs of slowing.

After ten minutes however, both had slowed their paces, reaching only five hundred in total. By this time, Allen had begun to slow drastically, as regular strength training was not exactly entailed in the job description of a musician. His pace slowed even further as he started to consider the practicality of this challenge as a whole. Was it worth the effort to win? Kanda was quite a formidable opponent, and perhaps he deserved to learn the truth…then again, he hated to lose. He sighed. This was not going to be easy either way.

"I concede, ba_Kanda_. You win, this time." Allen finally said, using all his willpower. Kanda was worthy of the truth.

Looking over at the lightly panting Moyashi, Kanda furrowed his brows in an attempt to decipher his thoughts. He didn't appear to be at his limit, and as far as he could tell, Allen was extremely competitive with him. So what possible motivation could he have for throwing the challenge?

"It's my turn now, right?" Allen asked, disrupting Kanda thoughts. He didn't bother to reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay…how about a nice little game of poker? Wait, no…make that strip poker."

The grin on Allen's face was enough to make any man wet his pants. Well, except Kanda. He would hold strong! Hopefully anyways…he did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

For Allen, whose second nature was gambling, it was hard to control his natural instincts, but somehow he'd managed. For now he sat in front of Kanda with only his pants left; his shirt, shoes, socks and everything else lay discarded to his left. The samurai had not escaped completely either however, as an equally large stack lay neatly beside him as well. After Allen had announced the dare, they'd both piled back on the clothes they'd worn earlier in hopes of a slower defeat.

He was cheating in a way he'd never bothered with before; matching the other player in a dead tie. They were at sudden death, as they'd agreed that they'd only strip to their boxers, no further.

Dealing the final round, Allen secured his loss. He was _not _in the mood to spar. As if he'd be able to restrain himself to lose against that arse.

They put down their cards, and sure enough Kanda had won.

Faking a pout, Allen declared his loss to which Kanda looked stunned. "Why do you look so surprised ba_Kanda_? Didn't you tell me you would win?"

"Che, I'm not." He had to admit though; he'd been slightly looking forward to sparring with the Moyashi. He liked a good challenge now and then, and it seemed that he could hold his own. "Question time."

"Sure…ask away."

Debating which question to start with, Kanda walked over to the large bed and sat down in quiet, still thinking. He didn't budge when Allen sat down beside him. He had begun to second guess himself. Perhaps it really wasn't any of his business why they were in this situation. Maybe he wouldn't even want to hear the answer. Maybe this went a lot further back than he intended to pry. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. He wasn't the type to nose his way in to other people's lives, so why start now?

"Kanda?" Allen s voice asked quietly. He could hear it, but it sounded so far away, so distant. Kanda could feel himself sinking, drowning into the past. He'd thought too much, too hard and too deep. His past was beginning to resurface, old memories providing torturous visions. He couldn't do this. Why should he even bother? What was the point of going on any further? What was the point of living?

There was none, that's what. Absolutely none, everything was completely pointless, why couldn't anyone see it? Everyone's life was for naught. No matter what a person did, they'd always remain human; they'd die someday and then be altogether forgotten.

Slowly, he whispered to no one in particular. "Why even bother living? What's the point?" He was vaguely aware of a pair of warm arms encircling him, gently embracing him.

"For moments like this." The owner of the arms answered tenderly after a few moments, his voice rich and smooth, comforting him immediately. Like an anchor on reality, he could feel himself coming back to his surroundings, his body, and his company. He let out a deep sigh, relaxing from his tense position.

"Go to sleep, Kanda. It's been a long day." Allen spoke again, lifting up the covers so they could get under.

Kanda followed him sluggishly, crawling besides the musician and closing his eyes. As the warm arms surrounded him once more he couldn't help but think of the Moyashi's previous statement.

For moments like this…

* * *

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for how late this chapter is. I had originally meant to get this out on the 8****th**** of December and now it's been over a month since then. I was hit by finals, and for that I apologize. I'll try to get better with my consistency =.=; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-pathless**


End file.
